Siena
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: An AU fluff piece about how Elliot and Olivia met in college and started the rest of their lives.
1. First Meeting

**Title: **Siena

**Rating: **T - Maybe . . . I am not sure at this point

**Summary: **Just an AU fluff piece about how Elliot and Olivia met in college.

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine, but sometimes I pretend they are and my day gets a lot better.

First Meeting

Elliot Stabler walked onto campus for the first time that day. He had already moved in, but wanted to check out the entire campus. He was attending Siena College in upstate New York. He didn't go to far from home, but wanted to be far enough away that his father couldn't be breathing down his neck all the time.

Elliot decided to walk around and check out the grounds. He was also hungry, so he needed to find a place to get some food. He walked casually down the sidewalk near some academic buildings, making it look as if he knew where he was going and what he was doing. He walked into the student union and grabbed a sandwich at the little shop there. He decided to eat outside. As soon as he walked out the door, he saw a beautiful girl sitting under a tree engrossed in a book. He decided that the tree was wide enough in diameter that he could sit on the other side and not be too obvious in watching her. When he sat down he noticed that she was reading Dan Brown's _Angels & Demons_.

She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to eating his lunch. About halfway through his sandwich he looked up again and she was looking at him.

"Hi, I'm Elliot," he greeted.

"Hi! I'm Olivia."

"That's a great book. I loved the sequel too."

"I know. This is the third time I am reading it," she said with a shy smile.

"Oh. So, are you a freshman?"

"Yeah, are you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. What are you studying?"

"Psychology. I want to be on the police force in New York City, so I thought that psychology would help with that. What about you?" As she answered the question, she put her book down and turned towards him.

"Psychology. That's a coincidence. And my father is actually a detective for the NYPD. I am hoping to follow him," he smiled at her and noticed the small blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"That is weird. I wonder if we are going to have any classes together. What part of the NYPD do you want to work?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but I just know that my goal is make detective. What about you? What department do you want to work for?"

"Special Victims. I want to help all the women and children that are affected by that type of heinous crime everyday. What department is your dad in?"

"Homicide. I know someone in Special Victims. He doesn't really talk about it, but I know that he loves what he does."

"That's cool. Maybe I will end up working with him someday."

"Maybe. Maybe I could take you to the city and you could meet him. I live there and would be happy to take you," he adverted his gaze a little and nervously waited for an answer. He was really starting to like this girl and he thought that the answer to his proposal might show him if she was also interested.

"That sounds really nice," Olivia looked at his nervous smile and grinned. She wanted to get to know Elliot better and she thought that maybe he wanted to get to know her too.

Elliot smiled, "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Maybe hang out a little more?"

"Yeah, I would really like that. Do you live on campus?"

"Yeah, I live right on the other side of the student union. What about you?"

"I live right there," she pointed to a dorm about a hundred yards from where they were sitting.

"How about I come and pick you up around seven. We can go to dinner and maybe find a place to hang out."

"Okay. I live in 215. My roommate's name is Alex, so she might answer the door."

He got to his feet and reached down to help her up, "Okay. Well, I guess I will see you tonight Olivia."

"Benson"

"What?"

"My last name. It's Benson."

"Oh, sorry. Mine is Stabler," he gave her a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight Olivia Benson."

Olivia smiled and returned the hug, "Yes you will. Bye Elliot."

Elliot and Olivia parted ways and went to their rooms. Each had a huge smile on their face and couldn't wait for the night to come.

TBC . . . ?

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue? R&R!**


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: Well, I think we already established this. Only in my dreams are they mine, and let me tell you, my dreams are FANTASTIC!!**

**A/N: Wow, guys, thanks for the reviews! I got more for that first chapter than I have for a few of my stories. I am glad you like it! Some of you mentioned that the kiss on the cheek may have been a little 'fast' but it was an innocent 'nice to meet you' kiss. Believe me, they aren't going to be reckless.**

First Date

"Man, calm down. You are going to put a hole in the carpet," Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola warned his roommate.

"I am just so nervous Fin. I have never been that forward before, and I don't want to screw this up. I really like her," Elliot countered. He had been pacing the length of their dorm room for the last half hour. He was going to leave to pick up Olivia in fifteen minutes and his hands were shaking.

"I know you do. You haven't stopped talking about her since you got back. That was _six hours_ ago."

"Sorry."

"Just relax, have a good time, and see where the evening takes you. Don't really go in with any expectations, just go with the flow."

"Easy for you to say, you have a steady girlfriend. I never really have."

Fin shook his head and glanced at the clock, "You should leave now, unless you want to be late."

"I'm going. See ya later Fin."

"Bye Elliot," Elliot heard Fin yell as he left the dorm and walked towards the stairs.

Meanwhile . . .

"What do you think about this one?" Olivia asked her roommate, Alexandra 'Alex' Cabot.

"It looks good, just like the other twelve outfits you have tried on," she answered with an eye roll.

"I just don't want to make a bad impression. I really like him so far and I don't want this to end badly."

"It wont, trust me."

"I do. I do. So, this really looks okay? Do I need to do something else with my hair?"

"No, your hair looks fine. Plus, it is ten to seven; he will be here soon, so we don't have time to change your clothes and hair _again_."

"Okay. I get it."

Alex looked at Olivia, "You are a fun, smart and great girl. There is no way that this isn't going to go well, and if he doesn't want to see you again, then it is his loss. Don't be nervous, just let him lead the evening and make up your mind about another date when that time comes."

Olivia nodded. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was exactly seven. Just then she heard a knock at the door, "Wow, he is punctual."

"That is always a good sign. Have fun and I want details later!"

Olivia laughed as she walked towards the door, "Whatever! Don't wait up for me!"

She opened the door and saw Elliot standing there in nice khaki pants and a blue button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and he had a shy smile on his face.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am," she walked out the door and they walked to the stairs.

"You look nice Olivia."

Olivia blushed, "Thanks. You look good as well. That shirt really matches your eyes."

Elliot smiled, "I didn't even notice. I guess I will have to wear it more often."

"Good idea. So where are we going to eat?"

"Well, after we parted ways this afternoon, I walked around the town nearby and saw this nice little Italian restaurant. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Good."

They walked to the restaurant. They sat in a small corner booth in the back of the restaurant. The table had a nice white table cloth and a small vase with a single rose placed at the end of it. There was soft classical music being played from the speakers in the ceiling and the lighting was just a small light fixture about each table.

"Elliot, this place is so beautiful. I love it."

"I am so glad."

They looked over the menus and placed their drink and food orders at the same time, when the waiter found his way to them. After about twenty minutes of small get-to-know-you talk, their food was brought to the table. Olivia had ordered the Pasta Primavera and Elliot got the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo.

"So, you said earlier that you were from the city. What part?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Queens; what about you? Where are you from?"

"Actually, Manhattan. I have lived there my entire life. I came up here for school to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city for awhile."

"I know what you mean. I didn't live in the middle of the city, but I needed to get away from my family for awhile. Two brothers and three sisters will do that to ya."

"Wow, you have five siblings? I wish I had one, I am an only child."

"Oh, believe me, it isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes I wish that I was an only child," Elliot said with a little laugh.

"Well, I can still wonder what it would have been like."

Elliot nodded. The check was placed on the table and Elliot paid it. They left the restaurant and just walked around the small town. They learned so much about each other.

_I really want to see her again. I hope she likes me too. _ Elliot thought.

_I hope he asks me for a second date. He is really sweet. _Olivia thought.

At round eleven Elliot and Olivia were outside of her door. "I had a really nice time," Olivia said to him.

"So did I. Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

Olivia smiled, "I would like that very much."

"Good," numbers were exchanged and programmed into cell phones, "Well, have a great night Olivia, I'll call you." Elliot gave her a small hug and another short kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Elliot, I look forward to seeing you again," Olivia said as he pulled away.

"Bye Olivia." Elliot walked down the hall and out of the building.

Olivia's Dorm . . .

"He is so sweet Alex. He didn't try to kiss me, he just gave me a kiss on the cheek. I think that this is going to work out so well."

"You look happy. So, you think this could be it for the long haul?"

"I am happy, and I really don't know, but I can already tell that I would like for it to last a while."

Elliot's Dorm . . .

"I can't wait to see her again Fin. I think she could be _the one_."

"Wow, Elliot. You know that after one date? I am happy for ya, bro."

"Thanks, me too."


	3. First Class

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine and probably wont ever be. How depressing . . .**

**A/N: Thanks for the kind words everyone. I will keep writing this fluff (with no real plot) as long as people still want it.**

First Class

On Monday, Elliot walked into his Psychology of the Criminal Mind class. He was sitting next to Fin and watching the door as students filled in. A few minutes before class was to start Olivia walked in the door. Elliot looked up and smiled at her. She locked eyes with him and walked toward his desk. He stood up and gave her a hug in greeting.

"Hey, how are you?" Elliot asked her.

"Hey, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good," Elliot looked at Fin, "Fin, this is Olivia Benson. Liv this is Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, my roommate," he introduce the two.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you," Fin said. "He can't stop talking about you."

Elliot shot him a glare and tried to cover the blush that was slowly rising on his face.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Fin."

Elliot then spoke up, "Would you like to sit down?" he offered her the seat next to his.

"Yeah, thanks."

For the next hour and ten minutes, Elliot and Olivia stole glances at one another. Each time their eyes met, both smiled and looked away. Since it was the first day of classes, they weren't really learning anything. It was an introductory day, so Elliot wasn't worried about missing stuff. As soon as Professor Briscoe **(a/n: I had to, I love him!)** dismissed class, the two met outside the door. It was about twelve-thirty and they were both a little hungry.

Elliot took her hand in his, "Would you like to go get some lunch? The dining hall is close to here."

"Yeah, I would like that," she smiled. She loved the feel of her hand entwined in his.

They walked to the dining hall, grabbed their trays and got their food. Elliot found a quiet table in the corner of the room and sat down to wait for Olivia. He had macaroni 'n cheese, chicken nuggets, a bowl of mixed fruit, and a piece of vanilla cake, with white icing. Olivia sat down with a bowl of salad, a chicken sandwich and some mixed fruit. They ate over relative silence and a little small talk. They left the dining hall hand-in-hand.

They walked to Olivia's next class. Right before she went in Elliot spoke up.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. That sounds great." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before going in.

Elliot stood there for another minute reveling in the sensation of her lips on his cheek. He walked away smiling and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Not Quite 6 Months Later . . .

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

Olivia smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, "Hey El. I'm good, how about you?"

"Good. I was just wondering if you had plans for Wednesday night," he asked.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you don't have plans, and I don't have plans, maybe we could do something together."

"That sounds wonderful. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go back to that nice Italian place in town and then maybe come back to my dorm and watch a movie. Fin wont be here, so he wont be in the way at all."

"That is an awesome plan. What time should I expect you?"

"I already have reservations for 7:30. So I will be at your room at 7."

"Already have the reservations, huh?"

"Yup."

"Rather confident aren't you?"

"Well, I figured that since Wednesday is Valentine's Day, you would want to spend it with me."

"I guess I am going to have to call my other boyfriend and cancel on him. He was just gonna get a burger and come here to hang out."

He smiled at the laughter in her voice, "I guess so. He is gonna just have to be disappointed. I am so much cooler," he teased.

"You are right. You are so much cooler than any other guy here."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I got to go finish the paper for sociology. So I will see you tomorrow in class and then on Wednesday."

"Okay. See ya. Bye, El."

"Bye, Liv."

Wednesday . . .

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Alex, can you get that? It's probably Elliot."

"Okay," Alex walked to the door. "Hey Elliot; Olivia is not quite ready yet. Come on in, she will be out in a minute."

"Thanks Alex," Elliot looked at her, "You aren't dressed to go out. I thought you and Ryan were getting pretty serious."

"Yeah, we are, but he had to go to the city because his mom called and his dad is in the hospital. We are going out on Friday, if he is back."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. He said it isn't serious, but just wanted to go down and see him."

At that moment Olivia walked out of the bathroom. Elliot looked over to her and smiled.

"You look gorgeous baby," Elliot walked over to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, you're not hard on the eyes either El."

Elliot chuckled, "There it is, I knew. I knew you were only with me for my good looks."

"You caught me. Sorry. But if you don't lose your boyish figure you wont have anything to worry about."

Alex just sat back and rolled her eyes, "You two are two peas in a pod. I know no other couple that makes fun of each other and teases each other as you two," she stated.

Elliot grinned, "It's just another reason we are so much better than everyone else."

"Right."

"Let's go before you get in trouble El. Bye Alex, see ya later," Olivia chimed in.

"Yeah, later; you mean tomorrow?"

Olivia blushed, "I don't know, maybe. Well, whenever I see you, it will be later."

"Bye Liv, bye Elliot."

"Bye Alex," Elliot smiled and led Olivia out the door.


	4. First Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: Wait . . . an email from my lawyer . . . Maybe I succeeded in obtaining them . . . reads email . . . DAMN! It's a restraining order, stupid Dick Wolf. I will get them one day, believe me, they will be mine.**

**A/N: Another quick update . . . Marketing class is so boring, I typed it in there.**

First Valentine's Day

Elliot and Olivia walked into the Italian restaurant and were seated at a secluded wrap around booth in the corner. Both scooted around and were sitting next to each other. They were given menus and left by themselves for a minute. The waiter came and took their orders.

"Elliot, how in the world did you get this booth? It is the best one in the restaurant, everyone wants it."

Elliot smirked, "I have my ways. Only the best for the most gorgeous woman in the world."

Olivia smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of the mouth, "Well, thank you."

"No problem."

Their food arrived and they began to eat. Not only did they eat their own food, but picked off each other's plate as well. When they were finished, Elliot paid the bill and they left. Holding hands, they made their way back to Elliot's dorm to watch a movie.

"So, what movie did you want to watch?"

"I don't know. What do you have?"

"Anything you want. Between me and Fin, we have almost every movie made since 1985."

Olivia smiled and leaned into his side more, "Well, do you have _The Breakfast Club_? I love that movie."

"Yes, I do. We will watch that one then."

"Okay," she gave him another kiss.

The rest of the way to Elliot's dorm was done in relative silence. When they got there, Elliot unlocked the door and let her lead the way in. She made herself comfortable on the couch in the common area of the small dorm. Elliot went into his room and got the DVD. He set up the movie and pressed start. He made his way to the couch and sat next to the arm rest. He opened his arms and she shifted so she was in them.

By the middle of the movie, Elliot was laying with his back to the back of the couch with Olivia laying front of him, with her back to his chest.

"I wish detention was really like that in my high school," Olivia commented.

"How would you know it wasn't? I would assume you never had detention," he said with a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Well, thanks for the boost in ego, but I definitely had detention. Maybe not as much as some, but I did."

"What … did … you … do?" he asked between the kisses he was planting on the back of her neck and on her shoulder.

"Ummm," Olivia moaned incoherently, "I cheated on a test once."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"What subject?"

"Umm … I don't remember."

She turned over in his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Elliot grinned against her lips. He started running his hands up and down her back and eventually one parked itself on the curve of her hip. Olivia's hands were not stationary either. She had one hand on the back of his neck and the other roaming his side.

Olivia and Elliot were so in their own world that they didn't notice that the movie had ended or that Fin had returned. Fin cleared his throat and tried to get their attention. Finally Elliot looked up and noticed him standing next to the couch.

"Oh, hey Fin. You back already?" Upon hearing Elliot say this, Olivia buried her head in his shoulder and tried not to laugh too much.

"What do you mean already? I told you I would be back by midnight. It's 11:45 now."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh. How long have you two been laying there?"

"I don't really know," he then looked at Liv, "What time did we start the movie?"

"I don't remember. Probably around 9:30," she turned her head, "Hey Fin."

"Hi Olivia," Fin smiled. "Well, buddy, why don't you take this into your room and I will forgot that I saw anything."

Elliot grinned, "Okay. Okay, we're getting up."

Olivia and Elliot rolled off the couch and made their way toward Elliot's room.

"Goodnight guys," Fin teased.

"Night Fin," Elliot glared at him.

Having achieved his goal, Fin sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels.

In Elliot's room, Elliot took Olivia into an embrace.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think he would actually be home in time, but I do have to admit that I wasn't really paying attention to the time."

Olivia smirked, "That's fine. I wasn't really paying attention either."

Elliot leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Do you want some sweats to change into?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thanks."

"No problem."

Elliot grabbed two pair of sweat pants and a couple of t-shirts. He handed Olivia the clothes he pulled for her and went to change his own clothes. Once they were both changed, they lay down in Elliot's bed and cuddled up. Olivia put her head on Elliot's chest. Soon she was off in dreamland.

Elliot noticed she had fallen asleep, "Night baby, I love you." Elliot had never told Olivia that he loved her because he thought she might freakout, since they had only been dating six months. He was just content in telling her that in her sleep and knowing that he indeed was in love with her.

After a few minutes he too fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips.


	5. First Trip

**Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . **

**A/N: To a specific request for drama . . . maybe. I already wrote this one, so this is fluffy, like the rest of the story. I might add drama later on . . . let me know what you think - - - In this chapter I introduce Elliot's family. Lets get it straight now . . . Mom: Linda, Dad: Robert, Older Sister: Brittany, Younger Brother: Brandon, Younger Twins, Brother and Sister: Carter and Riley, and Youngest Sister: Julia.**

First Trip

1 Year Later

It was Valentine's Day again and Elliot was a nervous wreck. Since Valentine's Day falls on a Saturday this year, he is taking Olivia to New York City for two nights. He has tickets to a show she has been wanting to see and reservations at one of the best restaurants in Manhattan. Sure, they had spent the night together before, but this would be the first time they go somewhere overnight together.

Last summer had been good to them. They managed to both acquire the same internship with the NYPD. They were together at any moment possible. They even did the whole 'meet-the-family' thing. Elliot brought Olivia to dinner with his entire family. She had been timid at first, but when they seemed to accept her right away, she relaxed and enjoyed herself. When Elliot came to meet Olivia's mother, Olivia was out right terrified. She had told Elliot of her past and how her mother a chosen to adapt to what life threw at her. One of the good things was that Serena had been sober since Olivia started college. The night went off without a hitch and Olivia's relief was evident.

First 'I love you's came last Christmas. After spending time apart with family, they met for dinner, presents were exchanged and Elliot finally mustered up the courage to finally tell her what he had been feeling for months. Olivia had starting crying tears of joy and reciprocated the declaration.

Tomorrow was going to be their second Valentine's Day together. They are leaving after classes on Friday and were going to be in the city by night fall. Everything Elliot had planned was for tomorrow, so tonight was their's to roam and linger and loiter.

Elliot was done with his classes for the day and was waiting for Olivia to finish with her last one. He was pacing his dorm playing with the diamond ring he bought two months ago. He was planning on proposing to her after the show tomorrow. His nervousness mostly stemmed from the anxiety of predicting her answer.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Elliot heard Olivia at the door and quickly put the ring back in its velvet case and put in in his overnight bag. He walked to the door and let her in.

"Hey baby," he greeted.

"Hi. I am so ready to get out of here!" she said while giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you ready," he took her overnight bag, grabbed his and locked up the dorm. He then led her to his car for the drive down to the city.

4 Hours Later **(a/n: I don't really know how long this would take…I have never been to NY)**

Elliot pulled into the driveway of his parent's house after a long drive. Olivia had fallen asleep about two hours into the drive and was still sleeping soundly with her head propped up against the window. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and most of the time was not even aware of it.

He turned off the car and got out. He went to the trunk, got their bags and went to the passenger side door. He put the bags down and lightly opened the door, hoping not to let her fall out. As the door opened her eyes fluttered open as well. She looked at him and smiled.

"We're here. You got to get up now. You left me by myself for too long," he teased her.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Now get out of the way so I can get out of the car," she said as she pushed him away.

Elliot grinned and backed away. He picked up both of their bags with one hand and grabbed her hand with the other. They walked to the door and as he was about to drop the bags to get the key out, the door opened and Elliot's younger brother was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hi Olivia," he greeted. He then looked as his brother and glared, immediately turning all his attention back to Olivia.

"Hi Brandon," Elliot interjected. He put his arm around Olivia's waist and pushed past his little brother into the house.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "You are being quite possessive. You know that he was just trying to get under your skin. Looks like it worked."

Elliot rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry. I just don't like anyone looking at you like that, especially my brother." They both started laughing and walking toward Elliot's bedroom.

As Elliot put their stuff away, Olivia laid down on the bed to rest. Before she could react, there was a large body on top of hers. She looked up into Elliot's eyes and saw the shit eating grin that was plastered on his face. He bent his head down and started to kiss a path up her neck, along her jaw line and to the base of her ear.

"You know Liv, I could lock the door and we could start our Valentine's Day early," he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Olivia could answer, Elliot's mom, Linda, interrupted from the door way, "Or you could not do that and come downstairs and greet the rest of your family."

Elliot turned his head toward her while Olivia buried her face in his neck. "Yeah, okay mom, we'll be down in a minute."

"You better be, or I am sending Brandon up."

Elliot groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned his head back to Olivia. She looked at him and broke out laughing.

"I can't believe we just got caught. You are such the devil child Elliot Stabler," she teased and kissed him lightly.

Elliot smiled and gently rolled off of her, "Well, it didn't hurt to try. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe."

Olivia and Elliot made their way back downstairs hand-in-hand. As they entered the living room the whole Stabler bunch was grinning and shaking their heads. Olivia's face turned bright red and she again tried to hide in Elliot's shoulder.

"Hi Olivia, hi Elliot. How was the drive?" Elliot's dad, Robert, asked the embarrassed couple.

"It was fine, but quite. _Someone_ fell asleep half way through," Elliot teased while looking back at Olivia.

She smiled and shrugged, "I was tired. Sue me! Hi, Mr. Stabler, Mrs. Stabler."

"Olivia how many times do we have to tell you to call us Linda and Robert?" Linda asked.

"Sorry"

"So, where is Julia? I thought everyone was gonna be here," Elliot asked.

"She will be home soon. She had late basketball practice," Robert explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, hello to everyone else."

There was a chorus of 'hi's and 'hello's.

After about an hour, Elliot made him and Olivia a little dinner. They ate on the back porch by themselves. Around eleven they decided to hit the sack so that they would be well rested and awake for all the fun tomorrow.


	6. Looking Forward to the Night

**Disclaimer: They definitely aren't mine, but I would really love it if maybe, just maybe Dickie played nice, and let me borrow Elliot for a while. And by a while I mean like . . . FOREVER!!!!!**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for an update, my stupid computer is acting up and it wont boot up and I am so pissed at Dell right now. But at least my college has a computer lab or seven.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the one, the only, obessedwithstabler, because of her continuing nagging for drama. If this sucks, then blame her! Not me!**

Looking Forward to the Night

Elliot woke up with his two favorite aromas attacking his system: Olivia distinct scent and chocolate chip pancakes. Hi eyes fluttered open and he lifted hi head just enough to see that it was 8:30. He shifted slightly and tightened his hold on Olivia. As he lay his head back on his pillow, Olivia turned in his arms and smiled as her half closed eyes caught his.

"Morning handsome," she greeted.

"Morning beautiful," he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

She returned the kiss, "What is that delicious smell?"

"You mean other than the wonderful scent of your lovely boyfriend?" he teased. Olivia rolled her eyes and Elliot continued, "It smells like chocolate chip pancakes. Are you ready to get up and eat or do you want me to go downstairs and bring some up to you?"

"Ummm…as wonderful as not getting up sounds, I think we should go down togerher and eat with you loving family."

Elliot snorted, but abruptly stopped when he saw the glare Olivia shot him, "Okay, okay. We'll go eat with the family."

The two slowly got out of bed and went downstairs to eat. Elliot was hoping that at least a couple of his siblings would still be sleeping since it was just before 9 on a Saturday, but when they walked into the kitchen, everyone was sitting around talking and eating. Once they were noticed, the entire hoard got quiet. Olivia looked around nervously and stepped a little behind Elliot.

Elliot looked at his family and rolled his eyes, "Morning everyone. Glad to see everyone got an early start this morning," he then glanced at his mother, "Is there any breakfast left for us?"

Linda, Elliot's mother, smiled and nodded, "Yes son, there is. And good morning to you too. Good morning Olivia."

"Good morning Mrs. Stabler," Olivia smiled and nodded to the rest of the family.

"Olivia, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Linda? I mean it has been a year and a half, so I think we are on a first name basis now."

Olivia blushed, "Sorry."

Elliot led Olivia toward the food on the counter. They filled their plates and sat down to eat. They spent the rest of the morning sitting around talking and interacting with Elliot's family.

4:00 That Afternoon

"Olivia, c'mon, we have to start getting ready. Our reservations are in an hour and a half in Manhattan. We need to leave in like 45 minutes."

"Okay," she got up from her seat on the couch and followed him upstairs. "You never did tell me where we were going tonight. I am in the dark, and you know that I don't like not knowing."

Elliot smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, he gave her a peck on the lips, "I know, but I want it to be a surprise, so you are not going to know where we are going until we get there. So ha!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "You keep up that attitude and we may not be together long enough to have a first time. You need to watch your mouth mister. I can cut you off form so many things and keep so many things from you, that you will be miserable and horny for the rest of your life," with that she glared at him and tried not to start laughing.

Elliot's mouth was agape and he couldn't move, "Well, I guess that I need to be nice to your then, huh? But, I am still not telling you were we are going, I want tonight to be a surprise and to be perfect."

"It will be perfect. You will be there and I will be there, I don't care if we were going to McDonald's and then coming back here to baby-sit Julia. It would be perfect."

Elliot smiled, "Well, I will keep that in mind for next time, but this time, I have something better planned. So get dressed." He gave her one last kiss and relinquished his hold on her.

Olivia started to laugh and walked to her bag. She pulled out the clothes she brought to wear 'out on the town' as Elliot had put it to her. She slipped into the bathroom and showered, changed and got completely ready.

Meanwhile, Elliot took his clothes and went to the guest shower. He showered, dressed and went back to his room to make sure he had the ring, the tickets and his wallet with him. When he was ready he went downstairs to get a drink and to make sure that his car was not blocked in the driveway.

When Olivia emerged from the bathroom she heard Elliot coming up the stairs. When he entered the room, his heart skipped a beat. His breath hitched, "You look absolutely amazing, Liv."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes we are, but first," he came up to her and put his arms around his waist. He gave her a passionate kiss and held her tightly to her body.

Olivia smiled and looked at him, "What was that for? Not that I am complaining or anything."

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I think that I am the luckiest guy in the state of New York tonight. Every guy we see on the street is going to be jealous of me and I just wanted to thank you for giving me that honor."

"Wow, that was sweet. I love you too and I think that I am pretty lucky too. You should see some of the looks you get. You turn heads, baby." She leaned in and returned his earlier kiss. "Now let's go, I am hungry."

Elliot chuckled, "I am too. Let's get out of here." They walked downstairs, out the front door and to Elliot's car. They got in and made their way to Manhattan, both thinking about what a wonderful night they had in store.

Elliot and Olivia were so engrossed with each other and the night ahead, neither noticed the car that had been following them since a few blocks from Elliot's house.

_I can't believe that she is still with that jerk. She belongs with me. Just because she went to college upstate doesn't mean she is any better than me. Elliot Stabler is not who she belongs with. She should be with me. I love her and she loves that idiot Stabler. Well, I'll show them._


	7. Miss Me?

**Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . a little depressing, I know.**

**A/N: Here is another quick update. Hope you enjoying it. This one is a little longer than the others, but for some reason, I didn't think you would mind.**

Miss Me?

Elliot and Olivia continued to drive obliviously toward the restaurant. Elliot parked the car and helped Olivia out. She looked at the restaurant and gasped.

"Elliot, I can't believe you got reservations here. This is the best place in town."

"I wanted to take the best girl in town to the best restaurant in town," he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go eat?"

She smiled and returned his kiss, but placed hers on his lips, "Yeah, I am starving. You made me skip lunch because we had early reservations. So let's go!"

Elliot chuckled, "Okay," they walked to the door and Elliot held it open for Olivia. Once inside he spoke to the hostess, "Stabler, party of two."

"Ah, yes. Right this way Mr. Stabler."

The hostess led them to a nice quiet booth in the back corner of the restaurant. The lighting was set to a very romantic level and the atmosphere was very intimate.

"El, this is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," Elliot grinned.

Olivia blushed, "Stop it," she swatted his arm.

"What I was telling the truth."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever!"

The waiter chose that moment to come and take their drink orders. Once he returned with water for Olivia and a tea for Elliot. He took their entrée orders. Elliot ordered the steak and shrimp dinner, and Olivia ordered the chicken fettuccine with a garden salad. The waiter returned almost thirty minutes later with their food and the couple anxiously dug in. They talked of Elliot's family, Olivia's mom, school and friends. The conversation was light and very easy to follow and keep up. Once done with dinner, Elliot ordered a piece of strawberry cheese cake for them to split.

When it arrived, Elliot took a deep breath and pulled the box out of his pocket. He took the ring out of the box and put it back in his pocket. He gripped the ring in his left hand and took another deep breath. He was so nervous and tried not to let that be conveyed in his eyes.

"Liv, can I ask you something?"

Olivia looked at him curiously and nodded.

He took her left hand in his right and began to speak, "Olivia, we have been dating for a year and a half now. It has been the best time of my life. That day that I decided to sit down next to you under the tree near the student union, was probably the best decision I have ever made. I love you so much, and I can't see my life going on without you in it." He pulled the ring from his left hand and looked her in the eyes, "Olivia Benson, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Olivia was speechless. She hadn't expected this and was totally shocked. Her eyes started to tear up and she started to cry.

"Liv?"

Finally she realized that she would have to give him an answer, "YES! Yes, Elliot I will marry you."

Elliot gave off a smile that made the whole room light up and made Olivia's heart melt. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and pulled her hand to his lips for a short kiss. He then got out of the booth, pulled her from her seat and gave her a very passionate kiss. Olivia slipped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with every once of love she felt for the man.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too El."

Meanwhile on the other side of the restaurant . . .

_Look at those two, they look at each other like they are the only people in the world. She should be looking at me that way, not him! We were perfect for each other and she had to go and shack up with him! What does he have that I don't? I am her soul mate not the SOB! Wait . . . what's going on?_

_WAIT! . . . WHAT!!! Did he just propose to her? Is that a diamond ring? Oh man this isn't good. She isn't saying anything; maybe she doesn't love him that much. Wait . . . she is talking. Did she say yes? She did, he is putting the ring on her finger and now they are kissing in front of the whole restaurant? That is it, I can't take this anymore. It is time to put this plan into action!_

Back with Elliot & Olivia

Olivia was examining the gorgeous ring that now sat on her finger. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen!

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it El!" she leaned over and gave him a short kiss. After they stood up and embraced. Elliot brought Olivia to his side of the booth. He was now feeding her the cheese cake.

"I'm glad. But I have to admit I had a little help."

"You did? From who?" Then it dawned on her, "Alex."

Elliot smirked, "Yup. She helped me pick it out and she made sure that she got your ring size without causing suspicion. Then she went with me to go get it and we made sure it fit."

Olivia shook her head, "Well, I am glad you did. It is beautiful and it fits perfectly."

Elliot gave her a kiss followed by a bite of the cheese cake.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

"Hurry back!"

Olivia laughed and exited the booth. She walked into the bathroom and called Alex.

"_Hello?"_

"Alex?"

"_Liv? What's up? I thought you were out with Elliot."_

"I am. He just asked me to marry him!! I can't believe it. And I can't believe you knew he was going to and didn't even hint at it!"

"_He asked? I didn't know he was going to do it this weekend, but yeah, it was hard to keep it from you, but he wanted it to be a big unexpected thing and he wanted it to be perfect."_

"I am so happy! Oh man, I can't believe it!"

"_Well, I am happy for you. Just promise me one thing."_

"Okay. What?"

"_I am invited to the wedding," she said with a chuckle._

"Invited! You aren't just invited; you are going to be my maid of honor!"

"_Wow! Thanks!"_

"I know, now it is-"

"_Liv? Liv, you there?"_

"Olivia can't come to the phone right now. Thanks," a mysterious voice came over the line.

"_Liv! Liv!"_

_Click_

At the table, Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Elliot, it's Alex."

"Hey, I'm guessing Olivia called you."

"Yeah and congratulations, but that isn't why I am calling."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Did Olivia leave the table to call me?"

"Yeah, she went to the restroom. Why?"

"Well, in the middle of our conversation, she got silent real fast and then a strange voice came over the line and said 'Olivia can't come the phone right now. Thanks' and then it clicked off and I call you."

"What! Oh My God!" Elliot left the table in a hurry and went toward the bathroom. He opened the door that led to the ladies room and saw her cell phone on the ground.

"Alex, her cell is on the floor of the bathroom. I think someone took her!"

"Oh my God! Elliot call the police. I am going to get some stuff and drive down there. I'll call you when I get to the city."

"Okay." Elliot hung up and called the police. He then called his dad and told him what happened. Twenty minutes later there were police all over the place and Elliot was sitting in their booth with his head in his hands.

Meanwhile…

Olivia woke up from a foggy haze and looked around. She was in a room in an apartment. It didn't have any windows and the door wouldn't open. _Where am I? Where is Elliot? Elliot…I have to get back to Elliot._ She tried the door but it wouldn't budge. _Elliot, please come find me. Please!_

The lock on the door slid open and a man walked in the room. He looked to Olivia and grinned.

Olivia gasped.

"Miss me?"


	8. Tell Me What Happened

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, and it really sucks!!**

**A/N: I have been so bored the past couple of days. If you cant tell by the three updates in one day. This one is a little shorter, but I think it got the job done. Well, enjoy!**

Tell Me What Happened

"Wh-What do you want?" Olivia choked out.

"You, my dear. All I have ever wanted is you," her captor tormented. "You left me once, I do not intend on allowing you to leave me again."

"Elliot will find me. He loves me," Olivia spat back.

"Yes, yes, Elliot. I was wondering when his name would come up. He is the whole reason you're here. If you hadn't shacked up with him, we wouldn't be in this mess. You should be with me!"

"I never loved you and I never will. I am marrying Elliot and that's final," Olivia countered. She decided that from then on she was not going to answer any more questions or dignify any of his statements with responses. She wanted to concentrate on escaping and going back to Elliot.

Her captor turned and left the room. Olivia heard the locks engage from the other side and sighed.

_Elliot, I need you. If you can hear me, please come and find me. I love you so much, Help Me!_

At the Restaurant …

Elliot was sitting in the booth where they had dinner holding his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that something like this could happen. Of course, he knew this happened everyday, but he never expected it to hit so close to home.

"Elliot," he heard his father call, "Elliot, tell me what happened."

Elliot barely lifted his head and looked at his father. There were tear streaks running down his face and his eyes were red from the strain of crying. He shook his head and put it back in his hands.

"Elliot, I need you to talk to me."

"Why? Why would someone want to do this?"

"I don't know El, but you need to tell me what happened."

"I…I…it was supposed to be a good night. I…I proposed and she…she said yes. I was so happy and …" he drifted off.

"Elliot, I am happy for you, but you still need to tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"We were eating dessert and…and she went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Alex called and said that she was talking to Liv and Liv suddenly got silent on the phone. Then a voice come on and said 'Olivia can't come to the phone right now. Thanks.' Then the phone clicked off. Alex immediately called me and told me what happened. She said that she was going to come down here and stay with me until we find Liv. I then hung up and call 9-1-1, then I called you," Elliot broke again and tears overflowed his eyes.

Robert sat down next to his son and put his arm around him, "I am so sorry. We are going to find her. I'm going to find her and your Uncle Don caught the case, so don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen, son. We are going to find her."

Elliot nodded and leaned into his father's side. Robert embraced his son tighter and tried to console him the best he could. A few minutes later his cell rang. He extracted himself from his son and got up to answer it.

"Stabler"

"Robert? It's Don. Where are you?"

"I'm at the back of the restaurant with Elliot. He is so shaken up. I have never seen him like this before. Are you here?"

"Yeah. Munch and me just pulled up. We need to talk to him."

"I know, I know. Come to the back corner."

"Okay."

Robert hung up the phone and went to Elliot, "Elliot, Don and Munch are here. I need you to tell them what you told me."

Elliot audibly swallowed, but nodded his head. "Okay," he whispered.

Don and John walked up to the booth. They greeted Robert and sat down opposite Elliot.

"Elliot, I know you already told you dad what happened, but I need you to tell us so we can write it down."

Elliot nodded, but was quiet for a few minutes.

Robert looked from Elliot to Don and back, "Son, why don't you tell your Uncle Don the good news first?"

Don looked at Robert with a highly confused look on his face.

Elliot nodded and looked up. He had tears running down his face, but also had a small smile. "I, uh…I asked her to marry me. She said yes. We're engaged now," he smiled a little more.

Don grinned, "Well, that is definitely good news. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but I guess I should tell you now." Don nodded, "She went to the bathroom and called her best friend Alex. A couple of minutes after she left, my phone rang and it was Alex. She told me that Liv had called her and just suddenly stopped talking in the middle of the conversation. Then a strange voice came on the phone and said something about how Olivia couldn't come to the phone. Then the phone clicked off. Alex immediately called me; I went to the bathroom to see if she was there and just saw her phone on the ground. I didn't touch it. I left it there for you. I hung up with Alex, called 9-1-1 and then called my dad," Elliot finished and took a deep breath. Don nodded his thanks and continued to write in his notebook. Elliot looked to his father, "Can you take me home? I don't think I can drive. I just…I just don't want to be here right now and I think home is the best place to go."

Robert nodded, "Of course. Are we done Don?" Don nodded. "Okay, c'mon Elliot. Don call if you need anything else or if you hear anything?"

"Sure. You'll be the first to know something after I do."

"Thanks." Elliot and Robert left the booth and went home.

**A/N 2: Who is the mysterious captor? Take a guess and if you are right you get COOKIES!!! What will Elliot do to find Olivia and how long will it take? The drama begins . . . I hope you are happy obessedwithstabler.**


	9. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?? It gets so depressing . . .**

**A/N: I know, you guys are in love with me. I just have been so bored and I haven't been able to sleep, so what do I do? I play with Elliot and Olivia. Oh yeah, well no one gets Cookies, no guessed the right captor. I knew there were sort of a lot of choices, but no one got it . . . sorry!**

The Phone Call

Olivia looked around the room for any means of escape. She knew the door was locked from the outside, so that wasn't an option. There were no windows but there was an air vent in the ceiling of the opposite corner of the room. She knew that if worse came to worse, then she could try to get out of the vent and find a place to get outside. She needed to get away from here.

She still didn't understand why she was here. I mean he said that it was because of her relationship with Elliot, but there had to be something else. She knew that he wasn't this crazy when she dated him junior year of high school. She also didn't understand what he was planning on doing with her now that he had captured her. She really hadn't tried anything yet, but she was fearful of what was to come.

Olivia heard the locks click open from her spot in the corner of the room. A few seconds later he walked in carrying a tray with a bottle of water and some dry cereal.

"Now, here is some food Olivia. I expect you to eat up. You need to keep your strength up. I don't want you to go all fragile on me, that just isn't why I like you," he growled.

"What do you want? How long have I been here? Where is here? Why did you being me here?"

"Olivia, I think you know the answers to most of those questions. I already told you, I want you. You have only been here for a few hours, and I am not stupid enough to tell you where we are. Lastly, I brought you here because I love you and I cannot stand to see you with that jerk Stabler. You will stay with me for however long it takes for you to not want to leave. You will love me and you will forget all about Elliot," he said Elliot's name with disgust.

"I already told you that I don't love you. I love Elliot. I will never love you. You are a crazy psycho that I was stupid enough to date in the first place. Elliot will find me and then you will be taken care of and me and Elliot can live a long a peaceful life together."

Her captor laughed, "I don't think so!"

Olivia shut her mouth and just sat defiantly in the corner. She didn't want to play his games. All she wanted was to get out of here and see Elliot."

The Stabler House

Robert and Elliot entered the house with solemn looks on their faces. Linda saw this and ushered all the other kids upstairs to their rooms. She knew that Elliot didn't want everyone to hear this right now.

"Elliot," she asked, "how you holding up?"

Elliot shook his head and sat on the couch. He curled into the corner and didn't look at anyone.

Linda looked to Robert, "What happened?"

Robert led Linda to the kitchen, "Well, she went to the bathroom and she was on the phone. Someone grabbed her said something over the phone and hung up. The person she was on the phone with was her best friend. She called Elliot and told him, he checked the bathroom called 9-1-1 and then me. But I guess the good news is that he proposed to her and they are now engaged," he said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Linda smiled slightly, "I didn't know he was going to do that. But this has to be rough for him. Has he said anything other than telling you what happened?"

"Not really. He just asked to come home. That was it. Don and John caught the case, so as soon as they know anything, we will know too."

"That's good."

Linda walked back into the living room and sat next to her son on the couch. She put her arm around his back and drew his head to her shoulder. He shifted a little and got comfortable, but stayed connect to his mother.

The Home of Olivia's Captor . . .

Olivia had decided that she needed to get some sleep so she could gain some strength to fight him off. She curled up on the floor in the corner and thought about Elliot. A warm feeling rushed through her and she immediately fell asleep dreaming of him.

A few hours later, the sound of the locks opening awoke her from her slumber. He walked back into the room and handed Olivia a phone. She looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I want you to call your little boyfriend. After you greet the bastard, I will take over. Do not tell him who I am or where you may think we are. If you do, there will be consequences."

Olivia nodded and started to dial the familiar number.

"_Hello?" Elliot answered sadly._

Olivia's heart broke at the sound of his voice.

"_Hello?"_

She shook her head and realized she hadn't said anything, "El?" she said quietly.

"_Liv? Liv, is that you?"_

"Yeah. I love you Elliot."

"_I love you too Liv. Where are you? Who has you?"_

Olivia looked at her captor and noticed that he wasn't paying that close of attention. She quietly answered, "I don't know where I am, but the guy who has me is Nick Ganzner. I dated him in high school."

"_Okay. Well, we are going to find you. Don't give up."_

"I-"

"_Liv? Liv are you still there?"_

"Is this the infamous Elliot?"

"_I don't know about infamous, but yes this is Elliot. Who are you? Why did you take Olivia?"_

"Like I would tell you my name, I am not stupid. I will tell you what I told her. She belongs with me. I love her and I have since high school. She will love me and we will live a happy life together, and she will forget all about you."

"_I don't think so. We are going to find you and rescue her. I love her so much that you will not take her away from me for any longer."_

Nick laughed, "Whatever Elliot."

The phone clicked off. Elliot looked up to his father.

"That was Olivia. She said that the guy who has her is Nick Ganzner. She dated him in high school. I don't know where they are, but at least we have a name."

Robert nodded his head in agreement, "Let me call your Uncle Don and we will go from there."

Robert took out his phone and called Don. He told him what had happened and that they had a name for him to look up. Don told Robert to come down to the station and they would go from there.

"Elliot, c'mon. We're going to the station. They are running his name through the system to see if they get any hits. We will find out where they are and get Olivia back."

"Okay," Elliot stood up and followed his father out the door.


	10. You Find Anything?

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, or there would be a new episode more than once a week and there would be one this week instead of the stupid debates.**

**A/N: Here's another, hope you like it.**

You Find Anything?

1-6 Precinct

Don hung up the phone and looked at his partner.

"John, that was Robert Stabler. He said the Olivia called Elliot. She knows her captor. Robert and Elliot are on their way down now."

John nodded, "Okay. Did they give you a name to run while we wait for them to show up?"

"Yeah, a Nick Ganzner"

John nodded and started typing on his computer. A few minutes later the door to the bullpen opened and the father/son Stabler duo walked through. Robert looked hopeful, but Elliot still had a far away look in his eyes. Don didn't know what to do for the boy, other than to find Olivia quickly.

"Robert, Elliot. How ya holding up son?" Don asked Elliot.

Elliot shrugged and sat down in a chair next to John's desk. Hw was hunched over and held his head in his hands, a position he had become quite familiar with since this whole thing started. He watched as Don, John, and his father worked to find any information on this Nick guy. After about an hour they still hadn't found anything. It was just this side of midnight and Elliot was exhausted with worry. He made his way up to the crib and laid down on a bunk that was in the farthest corner of the room. He knew he wasn't going to sleep, but he needed top be alone for a little while.

Just as he was getting lost in his mind, the door to the crib opened. He glanced over and saw Alex walk in. She made her way over to him and sat down on the bed next to his legs. He moved a little so she would have more room, but stayed laying down.

"Hey," she greeted. "How ya doing?"

"Hi," he whispered back. "I'm okay, I'm just worried about Liv. I can't help but think the worst and that just makes me cry harder."

"I know, but you have to try to concentrate on the good and not think about what could, _COULD_, be happening."

Elliot closed his eyes and nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other and pondering what their next move was going to be.

Alex finally spoke up, "Have you found anything new since we talked earlier?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't think about it. Liv called me; she said that the guy who took her is an old boyfriend, Nick Ganzner. Nick took the phone from her and told me that she was taken because of our relationship and that he loved her. I kinda feel like this is my fault now. I have this big thing of guilt on my shoulders now."

Alex sat in silence for a minute, "It isn't your fault. This Nick guy is just crazy. You have done nothing wrong and neither has Olivia. You two love each other so much and are getting married. This guy is just jealous. That's it!"

Elliot nodded again and sighed. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He must have been more tired than he thought, because when he opened his eyes Alex was laying on the bunk next to his and there was light coming through the window grates. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost seven. Olivia had been gone for a little over twelve hours now and Elliot didn't really know when he was going to see her again.

Home of Nick Ganzner. . .

Olivia jolted awake at the sound of the door unlocking. Nick walked into the room and grabbed her by the shoulder. He started to push her to the door and out toward the garage.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded to know.

"Like I am gonna tell you that. You are just gonna tell your little boyfriend-"

"fiancé!"

"Boyfriend…fiancé, whatever. You think I don't know that you told him who I am? I counted on it."

Olivia's eyes held a shocked gaze.

Nick laughed, "That's right. I wanted you to tell him. Now this game of cat-and-mouse will be that much more entertaining. Now keep walking, we don't have that much time."

Olivia walked slowly toward the garage. Nick pushed her through the door and to his car. He tied her hands together and behind her back and pushed her into the trunk. HE got into the driver's seat and drove away from his home.

The 1-6 Precinct…

Right before eight Robert walked up to the crib. When he entered, he saw his son sitting against the wall on one of the bunks.

When he heard the door, Elliot looked up.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked his father.

"We found his address and we are watching his credit cards and cell phone. We sent a team to his house, but they probably wont be there."

Elliot nodded, "What can I do? I want to help in whatever way I can. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I know you do, but you can't. Just hang out and we'll tell you if we find anything else. I promise."

"Okay," Elliot quietly agreed.

Robert patted his son on the shoulder and walked back to the door. With one last look at Elliot, Robert slipped through the door and down to the bullpen.

"How's he doing?" Don asked when he saw Robert come back down the stairs.

"About as well as can be expected. He wants to help but knows he can't. He feels helpless and is just anxious for this all to be over. I don't blame him for that though."

"Me either," Don nodded.

"Hey, the guys just called from Ganzner's place. They aren't there, but they have been recently. Ganzner's car is missing from the parking garage. We are putting out an APB out on it and we are alerting the local news. The tips should be coming in soon. We'll find them."

"Good," Robert nodded.


	11. Finding Olivia

**Disclaimer: Yada…Yada…Yada, not mine, Blah…Blah…Blah**

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers b/c without you there would be no reason to write. I am glad that everyone is enjoying this. Please make sure to tell me if it gets dull and boring. I will wrap it up and try to start a new one. Maybe…**

Finding Olivia

Elliot was pacing the crib waiting for his father to give him any news. He was frustrated with the fact that he couldn't help look for Olivia and upset that his father wanted him to stay in the crib. All he wanted to do was find this Nick guy and bash his skull on the sidewalk.

Alex was sitting on one of the bunks watching Elliot. She found it amusing to watch his facial expressions change with every thought going through his head. She sat reading one of the books she brought and tried to ignore the fuming man. All she wanted to do was get lost in the book and forget that this mess ever happened.

The door to the crib opened and Elliot immediately stopped pacing. He looked up to see his father walking in. Elliot looked at him expectantly.

"You find something?"

"Well, as I suspected, they weren't at his house, but there was evidence that they had been there recently. His car is gone, so we have an APB out on it and the tips should start coming in no time. We will find her Elliot. There is no question about that."

Elliot nodded, "I just wish you would let me come down and help look or just watch. I can't be cooped up her all day like a caged animal. I need a change of scenery and something to keep my mind occupied."

"Hold on," Robert left the crib and called down from the loft, "Don!" Don looked up and motioned for him to continue, "Can I bring Elliot down? He is gonna lose it if we keep him up here the whole time. He can answer phones or something, he just needs to be out of the crib for a while."

Don thought for a moment, "It can't hurt. Let him come down for a while."

"Thanks," Robert turned and reentered the crib, "C'mon son, he said that you can come down. You can answer phones or something like that." Robert looked at Alex, "Alex, do you want to come down too?"

"No thanks, I am fine here with my book."

"Okay," Robert answered, "C'mon Elliot."

Elliot followed Robert out of the crib and down into the heart of the bullpen. He looked around at all the officers typing on computers, running warrants from one place to another and talking on phones to try and find leads. He sat down at Don's desk and relaxed for a moment.

"Dad," he called to his father. Robert turned around from where he was talking to Munch, "Where did this Nick guy live? I mean if he isn't there, then he is probably still in the city and most likely in close proximity to his house. Comfort zone and stuff. He isn't a pro at this, so he is going to slip up and someone will see him or he will leave something somewhere for us to find."

Robert looked at his son with a proud grin on his face, "I guess that fancy pants education is paying off after all." Elliot grinned and shrugged.

Just then John looked up from where he was talking on the phone, "Guys, I think we have a credible tip. This lady said she saw Ganzner's car headed towards some closed off location in Queens."

"How do we know it is him?"

"She gave me the full license plate number and said that the driver looked nervous."

Robert nodded, "Sounds promising. Did she see exactly where they were going?"

"No, all she said was that they were headed toward a run down neighborhood in the area."

"Okay, well let's get on it."

John went and got Don from the captain's office and started to walk out the door. Robert picked up his coat to follow and noticed that Elliot was tagging along.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"With you…where else?"

"No, you are staying here. It is too dangerous for you to go."

"No, I want to go. I want to be a cop anyway and will be in these types of situations at some point, why not now with my father? I will stay in the car or close to it and I wont get in the way. If they are there, then I want to be there because I know that Olivia is probably a little scared and I want to be there for her. I'll be fine I promise."

Before Robert could say anything, Don poked his head back into the bullpen, "Are you coming? We don't have a lot of time."

Robert nodded at him then looked at his son, "C'mon, but you have to stay out of the way and out of trouble."

Elliot held his hand up in the Boy Scout position, "I promise."

"That does nothing to reassure me Elliot, you were never a very good Boy Scout."

"That's beside the point. Now, let's go!" Elliot turned on his heel and headed to the door to the precinct. He looked back at his dad, "Are you coming?"

Robert looked at him and shook his head, "Yeah, yeah."

Thirty minutes later, an unmarked with Elliot and Robert and an unmarked with Don and John were searching the neighborhood that the car had been seen.

"There!" Elliot yelled while point to one of the houses.

Robert looked where he was pointing and saw the car they were looking for. He radioed Munch and Don and parked in front of the house. Robert got out of the car and waited for Don and Munch to approach. Elliot had followed his father and was standing against the car waiting for them to get a move on.

"Are we ready to search the house?" John asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Robert said. He turned and looked at Elliot, "You stay here. You promised."

Elliot nodded, "Okay."

Robert, Don and Munch started toward the door. Don knocked but no one came. They kicked down the door and began to search the house. 'Clear' was heard coming from the different parts of the small house. They all met again in the foyer.

"Is there a basement or attic?" one offered.

"I think I saw a door for a basement," John said while motioning to one of the other rooms. All three men went toward the room and the suggested door. John put his ear to the door and heard a noise coming from the other side. He nodded and opened the door a little.

With guns trained in front of them, all three started down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Don found a light switch and turned it on. Laying in the corner of the room on a blanket was an unconscious Olivia, and standing in front of her was an armed Nick.

"Nick, let Olivia go. We can talk deal if you cooperate with us."

"No! I will not cooperate and give her to you because you found me! I knew you would, I have been waiting."

The three adults walked from the stairs to the middle of the room and tried to get to Olivia.

"Don't even think about it," Nick threatened.

The three men stopped walking and stood there with their guns trained on him.

"Three against one Nick, I don't think you should like those odds."

Nick laughed, "Yes, but I have what you want. You wont shoot me if you had the possibility of hitting her," he said as he walked closer to Olivia. Out the corner of his eye, Nick caught movement on the stairs. He turned his head and grinned, "Well, Elliot I was wondering how long it was going to take you to join us."

Robert turned and glared at his son, "I thought I told you to stay with the car."

"Yeah right, and leave Olivia in here with that loon, I don't think so."

Robert shook his head and turned back to Nick. Elliot finished walking down the stairs and wondered toward the group.

"Olivia," ha called softly, "Olivia, wake up sweetie. I'm here, it's okay. Please wake up baby."

Nick glared at Elliot, "Shut up! Don't you talk to her. I love her and you will not get close to her."

Elliot took another step closer, "Liv, honey, please wake-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Nick yelled at Elliot. He then pointed the gun at Olivia, "I will shoot her if you don't stop moving or shut the hell up."

Elliot quit walking and didn't say another word.

"That's what I thought."

Olivia was waking out of her daze. She swore she heard voices, well not voices, one voice. She swore she heard Elliot, but she knew that that wasn't possible. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room. She saw Nick standing there holding a gun in her direction, Robert with a gun pointed toward Nick, two other men doing the same thing, and lastly her eyes fell on Elliot. She wasn't crazy! She had heard his voice. She moved ever so slightly and saw Elliot's eye flicker to hers. She nodded somewhat and brought her finger to her lip so he knew not to bring attention to the fact she was awake.

Elliot was ecstatic, Olivia was alive and awake. He took one final look in her eyes and shifted his gaze back to Nick.

"Now, I want everyone but Elliot to leave!" Nick demanded.

"No," Robert said immediately. "I will not leave my son and Olivia with you. Just put the gun down and end this right now."

Nick laughed. When he did, his grip on the gun faltered and the barrel was no longer point to Olivia. John noticed this and took a shot at Nick's right shoulder. Nick fell to the ground holding his shoulder. He dropped the gun and screamed in pain. Don and John picked him up and walked him up the stairs. Elliot immediately ran to Olivia and kneeled down next to her.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I am so happy you found me," she told him with tears in her eyes. Elliot got on his knees and grabbed Olivia up into a hug.

"I will always find you. I can never lose you. I love you so much Olivia," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too El."

Robert looked on and smiled at the couple. He could see the love coming from them. He cleared his throat and got their attention, "Let's go upstairs. There is a bus waiting to check Olivia out and then we can go home and rest for a while.

Elliot nodded and picked Olivia up. He carried her up the stairs and to the awaiting ambulance.


	12. Worry and Relief

**Disclaimer: RING RING - - My phone!! "Yes, this is she . . . yes, I did put in a request to have Elliot for a day . . . okay, thanks." - - Well, that didn't work out like I hoped. Dick just wont give him or any of them up!!!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Will someone please read and review my poem: Inner Thoughts? I posted it and no one has said anything. Oh well, keep reading this one!! This chapter is kinda fluffly, but I know yall really don't care about that!**

Worry and Relief

Elliot paced the waiting room at the hospital for any news on Olivia. He had been waiting for an hour now and couldn't take it much longer. His father, Olivia's mother, and his brother, Brandon, were all there with him.

After rescuing Olivia and riding to the hospital with her in the ambulance, Elliot thought that maybe putting in a call to her mother would be a good thing. She probably wanted to know that her daughter was okay and was in the hospital. About ten minutes after he got off the phone with her, she ran through the doors of the Emergency Room. That was a little over thirty minutes ago. His father had gone home to get him more clothes and to get Olivia's things as well. When he returned he had Brandon in tow. Brandon wanted to be there for his brother, even if he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Don had told Robert to call him when Olivia was up for giving her statement and went back to the station to put the case against Nick together. Nick was taken to another hospital so he wouldn't be a threat to anyone and wouldn't be threatened by anyone.

Two hours after arriving a doctor finally came into the waiting room. Elliot heard the doors and immediately looked up. He walked toward the doctor and Serena joined him.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked frantically.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Kind of, she is my fiancé."

Serena jumped in, "She is my daughter and I give you permission to talk to Elliot or myself about Olivia's condition."

Elliot glanced at Serena and nodded his 'thanks.' They both then turned back to the doctor.

"So?" Elliot probed.

"Olivia is very lucky. She only sustained minor injuries. She has a broken left leg and a slight concussion. Other than a few scrapes, scratches, and bruises that is all. She is sedated now, but should wake up for it in the next few hours. We are admitting her for a few days for observation and she should be at full speed again, with the exception of the cast on her leg of course, in a week or two. The cast o her leg can come off in six to eight weeks and she can come here or make an appointment with her normal doctor," the doctor concluded.

Elliot let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks. Can we see her?"

"Yes, you may, but only two at a time. She is being transferred upstairs to get her out of the ER. We will come and let you know when she is settled and give you her room number."

"Thank you so much," Serena said. Elliot nodded his head and watched the doctor retreat behind the set of double doors. Elliot and Serena sat down and filled Robert in on Olivia's condition and planned hospital stay.

One Month Later …

Elliot and Olivia were hanging out in their new apartment. They both had moved from the dorms to an apartment complex just off campus. The apartment they shared was a two bedroom on the second floor of one of the buildings in the complex.

Elliot had been taking care of Olivia ever since she returned from the hospital and was helping her get to and from class with ease. Their spring break was in two weeks and they were planning to go back to the city.

It was a Saturday night and they were sitting on the couch cuddled together watching a movie. They had ordered pizza and were waiting on it to arrive.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, "El?" he looked to her, "I'm sorry we have to stay in on a Saturday night. I know that you would much rather be out then stuck in here."

Elliot smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Don't apologize. What happened isn't your fault. Just because we are inside on a Saturday night doesn't mean we can't have fun. Plus, I would never go out if you couldn't come. I love being with you and if I had my choice, we would never leave this position."

Olivia smiled. She reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled herself up a little and kissed him. Elliot immediately deepened the kiss and shifted his position a little to give them both a little more comfort. He scooted around so his back was to the arm rest and she was laying between his legs. She flipped over and laid on his chest. Olivia broke the kiss and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned to capture her lips again.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Elliot groaned and Olivia snickered. He gently lifted her off his lap and out her back on the couch. He went to the door and saw it was the pizza man. He paid the delivery boy and shut the door back.

Elliot went to the kitchen, grabbed two plates, some napkins and a few sodas. He came back to the living room and put everything on the coffee table and sat back on the couch next to Olivia.

"Pizza smells good," Olivia observed.

Elliot nodded his agreement and put a slice on both his and her plate. He opened her soda and handed that to her as well.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and bit into his pizza.

They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying their dinner and each other's company. Once the movie finished and the pizza was gone, both were tired.

Elliot looked to Olivia, "You ready to hit the sack? You look like you could pass out right now."

"I am so tired, but I am so so so comfortable," she returned from her position against his side.

Elliot smirked and stood up. Olivia groaned and sat up as well. Elliot suddenly picked her up and carried her toward her room.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am carrying my beautiful fiancé to bed. You can't walk yet, so I thought I would save you the trouble of having to use those crutches."

Olivia smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on his neck. She settled in his arms and felt warm, comfortable and safe. When Elliot reached Olivia's bed, he tried to put her down, but Olivia would not remove her arms from around his neck.

"Stay with me?" she asked and stuck out her bottom lip.

"How can I say no to that face?"

"You can't; that's the point," Olivia said.

Elliot started laughing and placed her back on the bed. He jumped over her and laid down beside her. His arms were still wrapped around her securely and he rolled them into a better position. Olivia had her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Umm…Thank you," she said.

"For what? You really don't have to thank me for staying with you. I will always stay with you."

"I know, but you are such a gentleman about it. I mean you have slept in my bed and I have slept I yours so many times and not once have you pressured me to sleep with you. I really respect you for that."

"Like I told you the first time, we will get to that when you are ready. I don't care if I have to wait a lifetime, because you are worth it to me."

Olivia grinned and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened and in a matter or no time they were making out like crazy teenagers. Elliot moved his hand to the curve of her hip and let the other slide through her hair. Olivia's hand was resting on the back of Elliot's neck while the other explored his side. Before they knew it, they turned over and it had been nearly a half hour.

"Wow. That was really a great make-out session we had going," Elliot joked.

Olivia poked him in the side, "Way to go and ruin the moment, ya big dummy!"

"Hey! I resent that! I am no dummy."

Olivia laughed and gave him another kiss. She pulled back and rested her head on his chest once again.

"Goodnight El, I love you."

"I love you too Liv, goodnight."


	13. Wedded Bliss

**Disclaimer: Shakes Head**

**A/N: I am glad that people are liking this story. I am trying to get this written and typed around my class schedule. Please Review!!**

Wedded Bliss

Two Years Later – Two Months til Graduation

"I can't believe!! We are graduating in two months and getting married in three! I am so excited!" Olivia told Elliot as she bounced around the apartment getting her things ready for class.

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "I know. This is going to be one of the best summers ever!" He then leaned in and started kissing her neck and collar bone.

Olivia giggled, "Stop. Elliot, I mean it. Stop. We have to go to class. There will be time for that later." She felt him grin against her neck.

"Okay, okay," he teased. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around. He then placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you too, but we need to go to class," she said and returned the kiss.

They left the apartment and walked to class hand-in-hand.

The two had now been together for four years. After they got engaged and after the whole Nick Ganzner fiasco, they decided to wait until after graduation to get married. They finally decided that June seventeenth was going to be the best day. After the wedding, they were going to spend two weeks in a cabin in the middle of nowhere in Canada.

The fall months would see the couple take on the NYPD police academy. They had been running two miles a day together and helping each other with basic information and specialized facts for some of the classes they wanted to take. They were determined to get through it together and vowed to help each other the whole way.

June 17

"Olivia, you look absolutely wonderful!!" Alex said while gushing over Olivia's wedding dress.

Olivia smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

Serena walked into the room about twenty minutes later and immediately stopped at the sight of her daughter, "Oh my God, Olivia! You look gorgeous!" she said as her eyes started to swell with tears.

Olivia gathered her mom I n a hug, "Thank you! I never thought this day would ever come."

"Well honey, it's here and you picked one hell of a man to be waiting for you at the end of the aisle. Elliot is one of the greatest people I know and I feel really proud and safe giving him your hand."

Olivia eyes threatened to overflow with tears. She pulled her mother into another hug, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart," they hugged again.

They heard a knock on the door and then heard Fin's voice, "Are you ladies ready?" Fin was going to be Elliot's best man, while Elliot's brothers were the groomsmen.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Alex called back.

"Let's do this," Olivia said with a small grin.

Elliot carried Olivia through the door of their hotel room. They were leaving for Canada tomorrow and had a nice hotel suite for the night.

He put her down and put his arms around her waist, "I love you Olivia Stabler."

"I love you too Elliot Stabler," she said with a grin.

Elliot leaned over and started kissing her neck. He made his way to her lips and kissed her deeply. He walked her back to the giant bed in the middle of the room and gently laid her down. He began to unzip her dress and slide it off her slender body.

Olivia wasn't just sitting there letting him do all the work, her hands were working on the buttons of his shirt. Once she got most of them undone, she slid her hands underneath and explored his chest. She loved his body. He had the perfect chiseled abs and chest and a nice 'v' of muscles running down to what was now all hers.

Elliot alleviated Olivia of her hose and shoes. She was now just laying on the bed in her strapless lace bra and matching panties. Elliot smiled and climbed on top of her. He kissed his way from her stomach to the valley between her breasts to her neck, ear and finally her lips.

While Elliot was exploring her with his mouth, Olivia pushed his shirt off and pulled on his white wife beater. He paused just long enough for her to take it off him and then went straight back to worshiping her. Olivia slid her hand down to his pants and unbuttoned them. Once she had them unzipped, she pushed them down as far as she could in her current position. In one quick move, she rolled over and pinned Elliot under her. She moved down his body and pulled his shoes, socks and pants all the way off. She kissed her way back up his legs and skipped over his most vulnerable area. She traced his abs with her tongue and made her way further north.

Elliot was massaging her shoulder with one hand and combing through her hair with the other. He grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her all the way up to him. He rolled them back over and was now straddling her legs. He pulled her off the bed a little and unhooked her bra. He pulled it off and threw it to some unknown part of the room. He began to massage her breasts and kiss her collar bone at the same time. He smiled when he heard Olivia let out a moan of pleasure.

Olivia soon became frustrated and started pulling on Elliot boxers. Elliot smirked and got up a little and pulled his boxers off all the way. He then pulled her panties off and kissed her thighs. He brought his hand to her core and started to play with the bundle of nerves. Olivia's eyes closed and she moaned his name. Elliot took two fingers and pushed into her.

Olivia's eyes popped open and she looked down at him. She smiled and he smiled back. His head then disappeared between her legs and the next thing she knew, his fingers were being replaced by his tongue. He was kiss, licking and sucking at her and probing into her with his tongue. Olivia moaned and thrust up toward him.

"Elliot," she called out, "please!"

Elliot smirked and bit her clit gently. That was the end of it for Olivia. He felt her muscles contract around his fingers that he had replaced back into her folds. She let go and she shivered. Elliot licked up all evidence of her release and come back to her. He kissed her mouth gently and allowed her to taste herself on him.

He looked into her eyes, "Ready?" he asked. Olivia just nodded and pulled her head up to kiss him. With that nod, Elliot pushed into Olivia. He went slowly and filled her up. Olivia never felt as good as when Elliot was inside her. He was big enough to fill her so completely that she couldn't believe it.

They made love three times that night and didn't see any sleep until around six that morning. They were supposed to leave for Canada at eleven.

The alarm by the bed went off at eight thirty and Elliot groaned and turned it off. He rolled over and started to kiss Olivia's neck to wake her up. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"The alarm just went off, we have to get ready to go. So that means we both need to take a shower. So, get up and come get I the shower with me," he said as he smirked.

Olivia smiled and rolled out of bed. They walked toward the bathroom and took a shower. The shower lasted longer than both expected, but they didn't really care. The two put on the change of clothes that had been brought to their room during the reception and went to check out.

They left the hotel hand-in-hand, found their car and started to drive to the airport.

**A/N: So this chapter was more sexual than I usually write, so I hope it turned out okay. The next chapter will probably skip ahead in time a little, but I haven't made up my mind yet. Please R&R**


	14. To the Academy and BEYOND!

**Disclaimer: …Well, I tried, but that Dick Wolf guy just wont let them out of his sight…**

**A/N: I know, I know…its been a while. I have just been struggling with writer's block and college registration time isn't helping at all. Well, I hope that this chapter isn't too bad of a disappointment. – Oh yeah, I don't know the times when police academy starts, so I just made it up!!! The classes too.**

**Dedication: This chapter is definitely for onetreefan for becoming my awesome internet friend!! Different coasts, same likes . . . **

To the Academy and BEYOND!!

September

Elliot and Olivia had been married for three months when it was time to start at the police academy. The two tried to get into some of the same classes, but were hit with roadblocks every step of the way. None of the officers teaching the classes wanted a married couple at the same time. They both took what they could get and did happen to land in the same 'Psychology of Sex Offenders' class. This only happened because the officer teaching was Captain Don Cragen. He had been promoted about two years ago and decided to teach this class to see who would be willing to sign up for it so he knew who he wanted to look for to work in his Special Victims Unit.

Cragen had taken a liking to Olivia right away after the whole Ganzner incident and had always been a fan of Elliot's. He had been in attendance at their wedding and kept in touch with them since the horrible time their sophomore year in college. He didn't mind having both of them in the class because he could see how well they worked together and he knew that would be important in a class like this and in his future unit.

The class was not too full, but this showed who would really be dedicated to this unit. The class had six students of the academy and one detective that wanted to move from homicide/missing persons to special victims. The member of the class were, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Stabler, who was gonna go by her maiden name to avoid confusion, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, Brian Cassidy, Monique Jefferies, Kenneth Briscoe, Lenny's nephew, and of course, John Munch, the seasoned detective that wanted to switch specialties.

Cragen was sure that this group would do very well and was looking forward to working with each of them.

"Elliot, hurry up!" Olivia exclaimed as Elliot finished the last of his lunch, "We are going to be late for Don's class!"

Elliot stood up and walked over to the trash can, "I'm coming. I'm coming," he took her hand and they walked toward the classroom.

Before they got to the classroom, Robert walked down the hall, "Hey Elliot, Olivia! Elliot can I talk to you?"

Elliot nodded at his father and turned to Olivia, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. If I'm late blame my dad."

Olivia smiled, she gave him a quick kiss, "Okay." She turned and walked to the classroom.

Elliot walked over to his dad, "Yeah, dad? What's up?"

Robert smiled at his son, "Well, you know that the twins' birthday is on Saturday and we are having a party at the house."

"Yeah, mom told us. We're coming."

"I know, I was wondering if we could put their presents at your apartment. Since there is two of them, they always find their gifts and this year we wont it to be a secret!"

"Yeah, sure. Bring them over tonight. We should be home around seven. By the way, what did you get them?"

"We got each of them a new bike and an iPod."

"Cool, they are gonna love those."

"I hope so."

Meanwhile…

Olivia walked into the classroom and greeted Don. She them saw Fin and walked toward him.

"Hey Fin."

"Hey Olivia, what's up?"

"Not much. Who's that?" she indicated the guy Fin had been talking to when she walked up.

"Olivia, this is Brian Cassidy. Brian, this is Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you Olivia," Brian said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she greeted back.

Olivia sat down in front of Fin, next to an empty desk, and turned around to continue talking to the two boys.

"Fin, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Not much really. Just hung out all summer with some friends. Played some basketball, you know, stuff like that. "

Olivia nodded, "So no girlfriend? I thought for sure I would see you and you would have stories to tell."

"Now Liv, you know me, I don't kiss and tell."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure," she turned to Brian, "So…Brian…was it?" he nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn. Lived there most my life. I live in Manhattan now, hoping to work in a precinct there."

Olivia nodded, "You'll like Manhattan, I have lived there my entire life. It's great."

"So, Olivia," Brian leered, "tell me about yourself."

Olivia looked at him. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and was willing Elliot to get here soon. "Not much to tell."

"Really," he said, looking her up and down, "you look like an interesting person."

"Well, looks can be deceiving," _like the fact that I don't have my wedding ring on, doesn't mean I am single, _she added in her mind.

At that point she saw Elliot walk in the door and toward the area where they were sitting. He was coming up on Brian's back, so Brian never saw him.

"Would you like to go out to dinner and drinks with me tonight? We can find out just how interesting you are," he said as he raised an eyebrow. At hearing this Elliot stopped in his tracks. He wanted to see how far this kid would take this. He looked up at Olivia and nodded for her to respond.

Olivia noticed Elliot stop and caught his eye. When he nodded at her after this question had been posed, she put a small smile on her face and turned to Brian.

"Sorry Brian, I don't think I can do that."

A look of disappointment and disbelieving came over Brian's face. _No one has turned me down before,_ he thought, _maybe she just needs to be worked a little._ Brian smirked, "Why not? It's just some food and a couple drinks. How far could the night really take us?" _Other than all the way to my bedroom,_ he added in his head.

"Really, I can't go out with you," Olivia insisted.

"You still haven't given me a reason. I am a very nice guy. We can talk, get to know each other and see where things between us go."

Olivia's jaw dropped a little at the cockiness of this guy, "No, really I can't. I think that should be reason enough."

Elliot was still standing behind Brian. He decided that if he didn't quit soon, he was going to have to step in.

"Oh c'mon, I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know what you think you see 'in my eyes' but I can guarantee it is not telling you that I am interested."

"C'mon, you are a gorgeous woman, I am a pretty darn handsome man, if I do say so myself. We would make a great pair. Give me one reason you won't go out with me," he said as he inched closer to her.

Olivia pulled back a little and glanced at Elliot, "I already have plans. I can't go out with you."

"Okay, but what about tomorrow. I'm sure you don't have plans every night," he inched even closer to her.

"Oh, but I do."

"I don't believe you. 'I have plans' or 'I'm washing my hair' are not good enough excuses. Give me one good excuse. If you can't then I think you should go out with me."

Olivia glanced at Elliot one more time. A satisfied grinned came over her face and she looked back at Brian, "I can't go out with you because, I don't think my husband would appreciate it very much. Is that good enough?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled.

Brian looked dumbfounded. "Husband? You don't have a wedding ring on. How am I gonna believe you are married?" **(a/n: man Brian is a jerk – lol)**

"First, I don't wear my wedding ring here because we are still doing a lot of basic training stuff and I don't want to mess it up. Second, if you still don't believe me, ask my husband. He's standing right behind you."

Brian's eyes went wide, he slowly turned around and looked up at Elliot.

"Hi," Elliot said in a faux cheerful voice.

Brian audibly swallowed, "H…hi," he stuttered. Brian stood up and noticed that Elliot had some size on him. "I think I am going to go sit over there," he pointed to the other corner of the room.

Elliot nodded, "good idea."

Brian nodded and quickly left.

Elliot, Olivia and Fin all started laughing. Elliot greeted Fin, sat down next to Olivia and gave her a kiss.

"That was so funny!" Fin exclaimed.

Olivia chuckled, "I know. Does he think he is smooth?"

"I don't know, but he won't try that again. He got so pale when he saw Elliot."

"I know. It was fun to play with him."

Elliot smiled and gave Olivia another kiss, "I love you Liv. And you are right, that was great!"

Olivia returned the kiss, "I love you too."

"Ahem!" they heard Cragen clear his throat, "Are you two quite finished? We have class you know. Save that for free time," he said, trying to keep a smile off his lips.

Olivia and Elliot smiled, "Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, we promise," Elliot answered for both of them.

"Yeah, I believe that, just like I believe all of Munch's theories," Cragen returned.

"Hey!" they heard from the doorway, "I resent that!"

"Shut up and sit down Munch. I am your superior now, so I don't have to listen to you ramble on anymore. Anyway, let's get started."

Everyone in the room got silent and looked at Cragen. Don took attendance and started with the introduction of the course.

The rest of the class was taken up introducing each other and learning about fellow classmates.


	15. Twice as Much Elliot

**Disclaimer: I wish!!!**

**A/N: So here is another chapter. It thought I would add another one to make up for the time I missed. My laptop is still messed up and the people from DELL are coming to fix it AGAIN tomorrow. So hopefully I'll have it back then.**

Twice as Much Elliot

10 Years Later

Elliot and Olivia had passed the police academy and the exams with flying colors. They were very dedicated to their work and rose through the ranks quickly. Each time they had to get certification for the next level, they passed the test the first time. Each had secured a place in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit under Captain Don Cragen.

The squad was a reunion of sorts. Fin, John, Elliot and Olivia were all in it together. Monique had been there and couldn't handle it and Brian had been so scared to be near Elliot that he moved to California and is working Narcotics there. Don allowed Elliot and Olivia to be partners because their interrogation skills were top notch and they had the highest arrest and conviction rate in the NYPD.

Five years prior Olivia gave birth to a son. He was the pride and joy of the Stabler family and the squad at the 1-6. Every chance he got, he came to see _Grandpa_ Cragen, Uncle Munchy and Uncle Fin.

Elliot Jacob Jr. had not been planned but was a welcome blessing. He came into the world on a cold February morning and had melted the hearts of his parents' right there. Jake had beautiful blue eyes that matched Elliot's and soft facial features that favored Olivia. He had dirty blonde hair, which no one was really sure where it came from, and a very loud, colorful, and compassionate personality.

"Daddy!"

"Yes Jake," Elliot answered from his spot on the couch.

"Can I have a cookie? Please?"

"Jake, we haven't even had dinner yet. You know your mother would kill me if I let you have a cookie before dinner. Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

Jake smirked and ran toward the kitchen. Elliot saw this look, jumped off the couch and followed the youngster. When he arrived, Jake was trying to push a chair to the cabinet where he knew the cookies were kept.

"Jake"

Jake turned around and smiled at his father, "Yes daddy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Jake said as he turned the 'puppy dog' eyes on Elliot. Olivia had taught those to him and he knew that it was impossible for Elliot to resist them. It didn't fail this time either.

Elliot looked toward the door and back at Jake, "I'll get you one if you promise not to tell your mother."

"Okay!"

"Pinky swear?" he asked as he held his pinky out to the boy.

"Pinky swear!" he answered and locked pinkies with his dad.

Elliot reached into the cabinet and pulled out a sugar cookie for Jake. He sat him down on the counter and stood in front of him so he wouldn't fall off. Jake accepted the cookie with a quick 'thanks' and immediately took a bite.

Olivia ventured out of her room and noticed that the living room was void of either one of her boys. She heard giggling coming from the kitchen and padded across the room. When she reached the door of the kitchen she saw Jake with a half-eaten cookie in his hand and Elliot standing in front of him making funny faces.

"Elliot Jacob Stabler!"

Both boys got wide eyed and turned to look at Olivia, "Yes," they answered in unison.

Olivia chuckled at the look she was getting in double vision. She turned toward Jake, "Not you honey. Jake you can go play," she said with a smile.

Jake got off the counter with help from his father, "Thanks mommy." He scurried from the kitchen and went to play in his room.

Olivia turned from watching her son run off and glared at Elliot. Elliot looked at her with his lip poked out and a frown on his face. He tried to look as sorry as he could.

"Hi honey," he said.

"Elliot, what have I told you about giving him sweets before dinner?" she asked, while trying to keep a smirk of her face.

Elliot walked over to where she was standing and put his arms around her waist, "I sorry," he said like a child. He out his face in the crook of her neck and pretended to pout.

Olivia smiled, "You are lucky I love you so much."

Elliot looked up and grinned. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Olivia quickly deepened the kiss.

"Ewwwwww!" they heard coming from the living room.

They turned to see Jake standing in the doorway to the hall. Olivia smiled, "Hi Jake. What do you want for dinner?"

Jake thought for a moment, "Macaroni and Cheese!"

Elliot smiled, "Anything else?"

"Chicken nuggets!"

Olivia looked at Elliot, "How did I know he was going to say that?"

"Because every time you ask him what he wants, he says chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese," Elliot said through a chuckle. Olivia rolled her eyes.

She turned back to Jake, "How about we have hamburger steak and French fries, since we had that last night?"

Jake stroked his chin like he was deep in thought, "Okay," he finally answered.

Olivia looked at Elliot and chuckled. Elliot looked at her and knew that she wanted him to make dinner.

"Okay guys, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," Elliot told his wife and son.

Olivia took Jake to the living room and turned on a movie for them to watch while Elliot was fixing dinner.

3 Months Later

It was a crisp Saturday morning in early January. Elliot and Olivia had the day off and were cuddled on the couch. Jake had spent the night with his grandparents, Robert and Linda, and his cousin Josh. Josh was Brittany's son and he was only about a year older than Jake. The two of them got along really well, and loved to spend time at their grandparent's house together.

"Hey El"

"Yeah Liv?"

"What do you thin about having another kid?"

"I don't know. I guess that would be pretty cool. I always thought I would have two kids. Why?"

"Well, I'm two weeks late."

Elliot looked down at her and smiled, "Are you serious?"

Olivia nodded and linked her fingers with his.

Elliot put his other hand on her stomach, "Have you taken a test yet?"

"No, but I bought one. I didn't want to do it when Jake was here because he might find it and ask questions before I am ready to answer them."

Elliot nodded, "Well, why don't we do it now?"

"Okay."

Olivia made her way to the bathroom and took all the necessary steps. She came out a few minutes later and sat down next to Elliot. "Now we wait five minutes."

Elliot nodded and brought her against his chest. He absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down the length of her arm. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it had been about eight minutes.

"You ready Liv?" he asked.

Olivia nodded, "Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

The pair walked to the bathroom and braced themselves for whatever the little stick would tell them. Olivia looked at the results and started to cry. She handed it to Elliot and waited for his reaction.

A giant smile broke out on his face and he scooped her up into a hug.

"You're PREGNANT!" he exclaimed.

Olivia smiled and hugged him back. Elliot dipped his head and gave her a very passionate kiss. He led them to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck.

Olivia pulled at Elliot's shirt and finally yanked it off of him. Eventually, all of their clothes were shed and they were making love slowly and adoringly. They worshiped each other's body and soul.

An hour later they were again cuddled together on the couch when the front door opened and Jake came running in.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey Jake," Elliot said as he and Olivia got off the couch and walked toward the entrance way.

Robert and Linda were coming through the door when they got there.

"Mom, Dad," Elliot greeted.

Olivia hugged each and led them into the living room.

Elliot smiled at Olivia and nodded his head. Olivia nodded back and braced herself for the announcement.

"Robert, Linda, Elliot and I have an announcement to make." Each nodded and looked at Olivia expectantly. "I'm…I'm pregnant," she said with a smile.

"Really?" Linda asked.

Elliot nodded and hugged Olivia from behind.

"What does pregnant mean?" Jake asked from his perch on the couch.

Elliot walked over to him, sat down and pulled him into his lap, "Jake, pregnant means that mommy has a baby growing inside of her and you are going to have a little brother or sister soon."

Jake looked up and Elliot with wide eyes, "Really? A little brother or sister?"

Elliot nodded, "Is that okay?"

Jake nodded frantically, "Yay! I asked Santa for a little brother or sister!"

Elliot chuckled and looked at Olivia, "Well, I tell you what. You will have one by next Christmas."

"Promise?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise."


	16. Add One, Subtract Another

**Disclaimer: Not mine…but I think you knew that already.**

**A/N: So, I put a subtle dedication in this chapter, but I am not going to tell you what it is. You are going to have to guess. If you guess right, you get a TOASTER!!! And toast if you want…**

Add One, Subtract Another

8 Months Later

"Push Liv!" Elliot encouraged. It was around ten at night and Elliot and Olivia had been at the hospital now for eleven hours.

"I can see the head Olivia. You're almost there, one more big push," the doctor instructed from her position near Olivia's feet.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Olivia bared down and squeezed Elliot's hand even harder. She stopped as soon as she heard her child's first cries.

"I love you Liv," Elliot whispered as he leaned in and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Congratulations! Mom, Dad, it's a BOY!!" the doctor announced.

Elliot's smile got even brighter. Olivia noticed this and chuckled. "What?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. Just, you should have seen your face when she said boy. I thought you were going to break your face, you were smiling so big."

Elliot blushed a little, "Well, I was excited. I have another son."

"I know, I know. But would you have been just as excited if it was a girl instead?"

"Yes, I would have. With girls, I could intimidate dates and she would be 'Daddy's little girl'!"

Olivia laughed a little.

The nurse came back over to the happy couple, "Here you go mom," she handed the newborn to Olivia.

Olivia took the baby from the nurse and looked into his bright blue eyes. Elliot came over and sat on the edge of the bed so he could look over her shoulder. He smiled and rubbed his finger down the baby's cheek.

"I love you El," Olivia said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Liv."

The nurse came back into the room, "Do you guys have a name that we can put on the birth certificate?" she asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia, "We do need to give the kid a name don't we? I mean we cant go around calling him 'Hey You' his entire life."

Olivia smiled, "I thin your right. Any ideas?"

"I like the name Benjamin, what about you?"

"I like that too. Oh, I think I got it."

"What?"

"Lucas Benjamin. We can call him Luke."

"I like it." Elliot turned to the nurse, "His name is Lucas 'Luke' Benjamin Stabler."

"That is a very nice name. I'll go put it on the birth certificate and make Luke a nice bracelet." With that the nurse left the room.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Elliot gently got up from the side of the bed where Olivia was sleeping and walked to the door.

"Hey Don," Elliot greeted his boss. "Hey Jake, buddy."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Elliot. How are you guys doing?" Don asked as Elliot led them into the room.

"We're good. Liv fell asleep about twenty minutes ago and me and the little man here are just getting acquainted." Elliot answered.

"Little man? So, another boy?"

Elliot nodded, "Yup. Don this is Luke. Lucas Benjamin Stabler."

Don took the boy out of Elliot's arms and held him close to his chest. Luke was sleeping and cuddled right into the warmth that Don' arms were providing. Meanwhile, Jake was pulling at Elliot's shirt.

"Yes Jake," Elliot asked as he reached down and picked him up.

"Is that my new brother?"

"Yes it is. Jake that is Luke. Lucas Benjamin. Are you going to be a good big brother?" Elliot asked his eldest.

"Yes daddy," he answered as he tried to get a good look at baby Luke.

Don walked closer to Elliot and showed Luke to Jake. Jake reached out and gently touched the bundle in Don's arms.

"Hi Luke," he whispered. "I'm Elliot Jacob Stabler. But you can call me Jake. I'm your big brother. I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike and show you my cars and my football and -"

"Jake?" Olivia whispered from the bed.

Elliot turned a little and noticed that Olivia was half awake. He walked over to the bed and put Jake down next to his mother.

"Hey Jake," Olivia greeted her son.

"Hi mommy. Did you see the baby Luke?"

Olivia smiled, "Yes I did. He is cute, isn't he?"

Jake smiled and gave his mother a hug. Don walked over to the bed and handed Luke to Olivia.

"I think I am gonna take off. I'll let you bond some more with the little detective and come see you guys once you get home."

"Okay, thanks for coming Don."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You just gave me another 'grandson.' I just had to come and meet him. Do you want me to take Jake back with me?"

Olivia looked over to Jake who was sitting against the pillow leaning against his father. Both were admiring the new addition to the Stabler family, "No, I think he'll be fine. Thanks for watching him. He wasn't any trouble was he?"

"Who Jake? Never! You don't have to thank me for watching him. I love to hang out with the little man. See you guys later," he ended as he walked out the door.

6 Months Later

"_Olivia Stabler?"_

"Yes, how can I help you?" Olivia answered the phone as she was trying to feed Luke.

"_Are you Detective Elliot Stabler's wife?"_

"Yes, why?" she asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband was shot today while trying to apprehend a suspect at a warehouse in Manhattan."_

"What?" Olivia went wide eyed and almost dropped the phone. "Is he okay? What hospital is he at? How long ago? What happened?" she rattled off.

"_Slow down, Mrs. Stabler. He was storming a warehouse with Detectives Munch, Fin and K. Briscoe. Once inside, the four split up and checked the warehouse. At some point, your husband and the suspect were in the same room, two shots went off and your husband was hit. The second shot was errant and the suspect ran. Detective Munch can tell you anything else you would like to know. I am sketchy on the details right now."_

"Is he okay?"

"_I am sorry to inform you that he was DOA."_

"Wh…what? DOA? No, no that can't be. He can't be…be…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"_I'm truly sorry ma'am."_

"Thanks for the call," she abruptly hung up. She noticed that Luke had finished and was now napping in her arms. She took him to the nursery and put him in his crib. She made her way back to the living room and sunk down into the couch. She put her head in her hands and started to cry.

She didn't know how long she had stayed in that position, but she was knocked out of her revere by a knock on the door. She got up off the couch and shuffled to the door. She opened the door to a solemn faced Don Cragen.

"Olivia," he said.

Olivia couldn't say anything. She collapsed into his arms and he held her tightly. He helped her back into the apartment more and shut the door with his foot. They made their way to the couch and sat down. Don took Olivia into his arms and allowed her to cry. Twenty minutes later the front door opened and Jake ran in with his grandparents in tow.

Jake looked at his mother and Don on the couch, "Mommy, are you sad?" he asked her.

Olivia looked at her son and another barrier of tears broke through. Don looked at Jake and then to Robert and Linda.

"Robert, Linda…I don't know how to say this, but there was a shooting today and Elliot was hit. He was pronounced DOA at the scene," Don told Elliot's parents.

Linda's eyes went wide and she turned and pressed her face into her husband's shoulder.

Jake cocked his head and looked from his mother to his grandmother and back to his mother, "Why are you crying?"


	17. A New Job

**Disclaimer: They really aren't mine…**

**A/N: So I apologize to everyone who was thrown off by my last chapter. I know that a lot of you mentioned it in your reviews, so I will try to go somewhere with this that suits everyone. Please, keep reading and reviewing!!**

A New Job

Olivia looked at Jake and swallowed, "Jake, honey, c'mere." Jake walked over to his mother, who immediately picked him up and cradled him to her chest, "Jake, I don't really know how to tell you this, but…your dad…your dad was hurt today at work. He wont be coming home."

Jake looked at his mother, "Daddy got hurt? Why isn't he coming home?"

"Well, he died. Do you know what that means?" Jake shook his head no, "That means that God took him to Heaven. He is gone forever."

Jake's eyes went wide with realization; he buried his head in his mothers shoulder and started to cry. Olivia sat on the couch with Jake until he cried himself to sleep. She then took him to his room and put him in bed; she came out to the living room and looked at the three sad faces still there.

5 Years Later

"Don, I don't think I can do this any more."

"Olivia, what are you talking about? You are the best detective I have."

"I just can't. I need to stay at home with the boys and just try to relax a little."

Don looked at Olivia, "I know that you have put in your twenty, but are you sure you want to retire so soon?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. I think I am going to take Jake and Luke and move west a little. We need to get out of this city. The past five years have been the worst of my life, and I don't think I can survive in this city anymore. I have been looking at houses online in Ohio, Wisconsin, Kansas and Missouri. I don't know where we are going yet, but I just know that we need to go."

"I don't know what to say Liv. I know you have had a hard time with everything, but I just don't want to lose you or the boys. I love those kids so much!"

"I know you do, I promise that as soon as we get settled somewhere I will call and give you all the information you need. You can come visit and call as much as you want. I am going to miss all you guys a lot, but I feel that this is the best for my family right now."

Don nodded, "Okay, but are you going to tell the guys or what? And when do you think all this is going to happen?"

"I am really not sure. Soon I hope. Jake is out of school for the summer and I would like to move before he starts again in the fall, and Luke is going to start kindergarten, so I don't want to have to pull both boys from school."

"Okay," he said.

"I guess I'll tell Munch and Fin as soon as I get stuff finalized. I know that they deserve to know sooner, but I just can't take everyone knowing right now."

Don nodded and brought her into a warm embrace.

Olivia pulled out of Don's arms and bit her lip nervously, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Don just watched as one of the best detectives he has ever known walked out of the squad for one of the final times. He wasn't an overly sensitive man, but he felt a tear run down his cheek and did nothing to try and stop it.

Six weeks later, Olivia and the boys were unpacking the rest of their things in their new home in St. Louis, Missouri. The boys had taken to the whole moving they pretty well and the only hard part for them all was the good-byes they said to the squad.

Olivia was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the doorbell rang, "Jake," she called into the living room, "Will you see who is at the door?"

"Sure mom," he called back. Jake went to the door, he pulled it open to reveal a young couple holding a plate of brownies.

"Hi! We are the Wallace's, we live just next door," she indicated to the right of the house. "We noticed that you guys seemed to be moved in, so we wanted to come and welcome you to the neighborhood. Are your parents around?"

"It's just me, my mom and my little brother. My mom is here though, hang on," Jake disappeared into the house and came back a few seconds later with Olivia in tow.

Olivia got to the door, "Thanks Jake, you can go back into the living room." Jake nodded and went back to the show he was watching. "Hi, I'm Olivia. Jake didn't tell me your names, sorry."

"No, that's okay. We are the Wallace's, Jeremy and Amanda. We live just over there," she said, again indicating the house to the right, "and we wanted to welcome you guys to the neighborhood."

"Well, that is really nice of you. Would you like to come in?"

Amanda nodded, "Thanks."

"Well, as I said, I'm Olivia Stabler. You met my son Jake and his younger brother Luke is around here somewhere. You can meet him later."

"So, where are you guys from? You accent doesn't sound like anywhere around here."

"No, definitely not. We are from New York City actually."

"Really? What brings you to Missouri?" Jeremy asked, speaking for the first time.

"Umm…well, we just needed a change in pace and scenery I guess. Nothing major."

"Okay."

For two hours, Olivia sat with Amanda and Jeremy and talked. They told her about St. Louis and she told them about New York. They never asked and she never mentioned why it was just her and the boys. Olivia didn't know if she could take it if they did.

The next two weeks found Olivia registering the boys for school and looking for a job. She told herself that she didn't want to work in law enforcement anymore, but she was drawn to it. One day, she found herself outside police headquarters in St. Louis. She took a deep breath and went inside.

"Can I help you?" a uniformed officer asked as she approached.

"Yes, I was wondering who I talk to about joining the force."

"Right this way." The uniform led her to a large two room office. The first room had a desk, with a secretary, and a few chairs for people to wait in. The door to the second room read, _Sergeant Jack Michaels._

Olivia thanked the uniform and walked up to the secretary, "I was wondering if I could talk to Sgt. Michaels about joining the force."

The secretary looked up, "Okay, hold on one second." The secretary picked up the phone and dialed into the office of the sergeant, "He is with someone right now, but should be done within the next twenty minutes. He said to wait and he will talk to you after he is finished."

"Thanks," Olivia turned and sat down in one of the chairs closest to the window. About fifteen minutes later the door to the inner office opened and two men stepped out.

One left and the other said something to the secretary. The secretary indicated Olivia and the Sgt. Walked over. "Hi, I'm Sergeant Jack Michaels, you wanted to talk to me?"

Olivia nodded and stood up, "Yes, I would like to discuss joining the force."

"Okay, right this way." Jack led her into his office and told her take a seat. "So, you want to join the force?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Olivia Stabler. I was a detective with the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan for the NYPD for fifteen years, and on the force in New York for twenty."

The sgt. Nodded, "Well, you are in luck, that is if you want to be in SVU here. We just had someone request out of that unit, so there is a spot available."

"Really? I would love to have it, if you will give it to me."

"Just leave your name, number, previous captain's name and number and I'll talk to him and call you about the position."

Olivia stood up, "Thank you sir," she shook his hand and left the office.


	18. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I hate this thing, it makes me really depressed!!**

**A/N: Here is another quick chapter to make up for my lack of updates this week, plus I know all of you are mad about Elliot…**

First Day of School

Tomorrow was the first day of school and Mr. Brad Jones was looking over his kindergarten class roster. This was his fourth year teaching at Cardinal Elementary School. He was excited to start this year and couldn't wait to meet his class.

…_Jessica Matthews, Brandon Nichols, Sara Parks, James Reagan, Julia Smith, Lucas Stabler, Arnold Thomas…_

_**Lucas Stabler**_

Brad didn't know what to think about that name on the list. 'It can't be him. He lives in New York. They wouldn't be here,' he thought to himself. He went over the rest of the roster and finished up some last minute stuff.

He went to bed that night not being able to get that name out of his head. After about an hour of trying, he finally fell into a restless sleep.

At 6:30 am Olivia's alarm went off. She rolled over and hit the button to quiet the demonic object. She got out of bed and hopped in the shower. After her shower, she got dressed and headed to Jake's room.

"Jake, buddy, get up! It's the first day of school and you can't be late."

Jake opened his eyes and looked sleepily up at his mother, "I don't want to get up!"

"You have to Jake. I am going to get Luke, and I want you up and dressed when I get back."

"Okay," Jake relented.

Olivia crossed the hall to Luke's room and laughed at the sight in front of her. Luke was totally upside down in the bed and was tied up in his comforter. Olivia made her way to the bed and gently shook Luke awake.

"Luke, get up. School starts today!"

Luke's eyes popped open, "School! Yay!"

Olivia laughed, "I wish your brother was this enthusiastic."

Luke jumped out of bed and went to his dresser, "Mom! Get out of my room so I can get dressed!"

"Okay."

Olivia padded out of the room and poked her head in Jake's room. He was sitting on his bed putting on his shoes. She went downstairs and started to pour cereal for each child. Luke ran downstairs ready to start the day.

He sat down in front of a bowl of Lucky Charms and dug right in.

"Slow down, Luke, you are gonna get a stomach ache." Luke looked up and nodded. He put his head back down and started eating again. Jake came down five minutes later and sat in front of his bowl of Apple Jacks.

Olivia stood against the counter and watched her sons. She was amazed at how well they had grown up, even without Elliot by their sides. As they each finished their breakfast, she started to go over the day with them.

"Okay, Jake, you are going to ride the bus to afterschool when school lets out. It's bus 397." Jake nodded and went back to getting his backpack together, "Your teacher's name is Mrs. Johnson and she is in room 105." Jake nodded again. "Luke, you are also going to ride the bus to afterschool. Your bus is number 119." Luke nodded and looked at his mother waiting for her to continue, "Your teacher is Mr. Jones. His room is 207. If you get lost, ask for help, okay?" Luke nodded and got his backpack. Olivia picked up her badge, gun and files and walked toward the door, "Let's go boys." Jake and Luke walked over to her and out the door. They got in the car and were off to their first day in their new school.

Brad Jones watched as his class filed in one-by-one. He always loved to work with kids, even though if you saw him on the street you might be intimidated. The children were always cute at this age and he loved to listen to them speak. Some had speech impediments they were working through or lisps that just wouldn't go away. As the children walked in, one caught his eye. This boy was fair haired and blue eyed. He came in chewing on his lower lip nervously and glanced around the classroom as if surveying for danger.

'That must be him,' Brad thought.

The bell for school to start rang and Brad went to close the door. He walked to the front of the class and looked at the children. All of the kids had nervous looks and eyed him curiously.

"Okay. Hi guys! I'm your teacher Mr. Jones. Let's take attendance and see who is here. When I call your name please raise your hand." Brad started with the roll, when he got down toward the bottom, he paid close attention, "James Reagan," a hand went up, "Julia Smith," another hand, 'here goes nothing' he thought, "Lucas Stabler," his suspicions were confirmed. The child he had noticed earlier raised his hand. He finished the roll and then turned to the entire class, "Okay, so I called everyone's names as they are written on this piece of paper. Does anyone go by something other than what I called you?"

Three children raised their hands, "Yes, Matthew," the boy spoke up, "I go by Matt, sir." Brad nodded, "Jessica," a girl answered, "Jessie, please." Brad nodded again, "and Lucas," the boy looked at him for a second, "um…will you call me Luke please?" Brad smiled, "Yes I will," Luke spoke up again, "Thank you," he smiled once again, "No problem."

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Brad had them draw pictures of their families and where they are from. They played with blocks and other toys for a while and took a nap right after lunch.

Later that night, Brad was looking at the drawings he got from his class. Most of the pictures were of the child, a mother, a father and a brother or sister or two. Also, a lot of the pictures were of the arch. One picture notably stuck out to Brad, it was Luke's. Luke had drawn a picture a picture of what looked like the statue of liberty and a lot of tall buildings. His family picture was of him, a mother and a brother. What was really significant about his picture was that Luke had drawn a man floating in the clouds. A tear made its way down Brad's cheek.

Two weeks went by with Brad watching Luke as much as he could. The second day of school he asked everyone about their family pictures. Luke had told him that he had a brother named Jake and his mommy was a police officer. When he asked about the man in the sky, Luke said that was his daddy in Heaven. Luke told him, without prompting, that his daddy died when he was a baby. These statements broke Brad's heart.

Brad was excited for this week. Wednesday was parent day in his class. Each child was bringing one parent with them to school that day. He was really happy to see that Luke's mother was able to come.


	19. Parent's Day

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would have 7,000,000 TOASTERS!!! But alas, I don't even have 1 toaster, so that means I don't own them.**

**A/N: Did you like the last chapter. Have you figured it out yet??**

Parent's Day

Olivia didn't know why she agreed to go to Luke's class today, but she was going. Luke seemed to be excited for her to be coming. He seemed to really like his teacher and Olivia thought that was weird. Luke had been a very shy child all his life. He didn't warm up to people very well; it had taken him almost a month to warm up to Olivia's last partner Detective Tyler. It had been about three days into the school year when Olivia noticed that Luke loved this teacher and Olivia had to admit that she was curious to meet this mysterious Mr. Jones.

Olivia got up and went through her morning routine. She got the boys up and they eventually ate and got in the car. Olivia had her badge and gun on her because she was on call, but she didn't expect to be called. She had the gun under her jacket so she didn't scare too many parents and didn't give this teacher a bad impression.

She dropped Jake off at the middle school and told him that she was going to pick him up instead of him going to afterschool. She then drove with Luke to Cardinal Elementary School. She parked toward the back of the parking lot and took Luke's hand. Luke had been talking her ear off the entire morning about how awesome it was that she was coming to school today and about how great this teacher was. Olivia walked into the classroom and Luke took her to his chair. She grabbed a bigger chair that was behind his spot at the table and sat down.

She looked around for Mr. Jones and saw him talking to another mother. He had his back turned to her and was moving his hand animatedly. Olivia looked back to Luke as he was telling her about his friends and introducing her to the kids that sat around him. She was so involved in what Luke was saying that she didn't notice Mr. Jones turn around and catch a glance at her.

Brad's heart jumped as he saw Luke with his mother. 'She is so beautiful,' he thought. He watched her for a second before he was interrupted by another mother.

Olivia looked back up and saw Mr. Jones' profile. She looked back at Luke and then immediately looked back to the teacher. 'It can't be,' she thought, 'No, he…he's dead. But…but I know that nose.' She watched him talk to the other mother and a smile grew on her face.

Brad heard the bell that started school and went to the front of the class. All the parents sat behind their children and everyone went silent.

As Mr. Jones began to talk and take attendance, Olivia couldn't look. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice, but she couldn't let herself believe it was him. Mr. Jones was taking attendance and finally got to Luke's name.

"Luke, it's good to see you today. Who did you bring with you?"

Luke smiled, "I brought my mommy! She is a police officer." Olivia looked up and locked eyes with Brad. "What is your name Mrs," he asked.

Olivia blushed and smiled, "My name is Olivia."

"Well, I'm Brad, it's nice to meet you." Olivia nodded at him and he went on to the rest of the class. After he was done with attendance he told the class it was time to draw pictures. He passed out the paper and crayons and asked the kids if they wanted their parents to draw too. With an affirmative, he passed out more paper and coloring utensils. After passing out the supplies he looked up, "Mrs. Stabler," Olivia looked up, "can I speak to you in the hall?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. She told Luke she would be right back and got up to follow Brad out to the hallway.

The minute she stepped out, Brad grabbed her into a hug and she returned it with as much intensity. Olivia started to cry and hung on to Brad's shirt tightly. Brad put his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair.

"Please don't cry," he whispered.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought…I thought you were dead. I…I don't know what to say," she said through tears.

He smiled, "I know, I am so sorry about that. Stupid FBI wouldn't let me call you. The perp had no aim, he hit my shoulder, but it was really close to the artery. I bled do much. What did they tell you?"

Still in his embrace, Olivia touched her forehead to his, "They said you were DOA. I never got an explanation. I never really wanted one, but…" her words fell off.

"Lucas is so gorgeous. He looks just like you."

Olivia beamed, "He has your eyes. They both do. Oh my God, Luke. He doesn't know. Jake is gonna flip."

Elliot chuckled, "Is he here?"

Olivia shook her head, "No. He is in sixth grade this year. Middle School."

"Wow, I feel old now."

Olivia laughed, "Well, why don't you come to dinner tonight? We can tell the boys. I hate that I can't call you Elliot though. Brad just doesn't suit you."

"I know, but at least we can be together."

"I love you El, I mean Brad," she tilted her head and gave him a slow kiss.

"I love you too Liv," he said as he returned the kiss.

Olivia smiled, "Liv…I haven't heard that name in a long time."

Elliot smiled, "Well, we better get back in there before the kids take over. Try not to give me up too much. I promise we will have all the time in the world to catch up later."

Olivia nodded. She gave him one last kiss and walked back into the classroom. She took her seat behind Luke and looked at the picture he was drawing. The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow for the newly reunited couple.

After school, Olivia went to the middle school and picked up Jake. She told Jake and Luke that she had a surprise for them and they would see it at dinner.

Olivia was rushing around the kitchen making lasagna when the doorbell rang. Olivia immediately went to the door and smiled as she saw Elliot standing there. She jumped into his arms and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Ewww," they heard come from behind Olivia. When Olivia turned her head, Luke saw who was at the door, "Mr. Jones!" he called, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Luke, I came for dinner. Is that okay?"

Luke nodded and ran into the living room yelling to his brother. A few second later Luke came back around the corner with Jake in tow. Jake saw the man at the door and stopped in his tracks. His eyes got wide and his jaw hit the floor.

Elliot smiled, "Hi Jake, you have grown so much since I last saw you." Elliot stepped into the house and Olivia shut the door behind him.

Jake smiled and ran to his father, "DAD!!!"

Elliot picked Jake up in his arms and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much son. I am so sorry I have missed so much."

Jake just nodded and held on tighter to Elliot's neck. Luke looked at the scene in front of him and was confused. He looked to his mother for an explanation as to why Jake and his teacher were hugging.

Olivia looked to him, "Luke, you know how I told you that your father died when you were a bay?" Luke nodded, "Well, he isn't really dead. He had to pretend to be dead because bad people were trying to get him. Do you understand?" Luke nodded hesitantly. "Well, Mr. Jones is your dad. His name is really Elliot, like Jake's."

Luke looked to Elliot and back to Olivia, back to Elliot and then to Jake. Jake nodded and Luke went toward Elliot, "You're my daddy?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes," he said with tears in his eyes.

Luke smiled and jumped into his arms, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Lucas Benjamin."


	20. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, rub it in…I hate that they don't belong to me, but what can you do?**

**A/N: I am so glad that everyone loved those lasts chapters and I am taking the crying as a compliment. Here is more…**

Catching Up

At dinner that night Elliot sat back and listened to his sons tell him about their lives and what they love to do. He was so overwhelmed with happiness. He never thought he would get to see his kids again, but 'God works in mysterious ways' he thought. Half way through dinner his phone rang. He excused himself from the table and went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Brad? Are you okay?" a woman asked.

"Yes, who is this? And why do you ask?"

"This is Meredith Edwards, silly. We had a date tonight and you never showed up. Where are you?"

Elliot's eyes went wide. He had completely forgotten that after four years of this woman asking him out, he finally said yes. He never expected his family to walk back into his life. He was now at a loss for what to do.

"Brad…?"

"Oh sorry. Yeah Meredith, I'm fine. Something came up and I guess I forgot to call you. I don't really think this is gonna work out."

"Why? I thought you liked me."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, bye," she hung up sadly.

Elliot walked back into the dining room and Olivia looked at him with curiosity. He shook his head and sat back down.

After playing with Luke and Jake for a while, it was time for them to get to bed, seeing as they had school in the morning. After helping Olivia put the boys to bed, he sat on the sofa. Olivia came down from changing clothes and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side.

"I am so glad that you're here. I just can't get over the fact that you aren't dead," Olivia told him.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but I'm here and I don't want to leave you guys ever again. I missed you guys so much and I don't think I could do it again."

Olivia tilted her head up and gave him a kiss on the under side of his chin, "We missed you too. Jake was so sad after we told him and Luke didn't really understand, but when he asked why he didn't have a dad, me and Jake tried to explain about how you were in Heaven watching over us."

Elliot nodded slowly, "I am so sorry that I put you guys through that. I wish I could take it all back." He leaned down and captured her lips with his, "Now, tell me why you are and SVU detective here and not in New York."

Olivia bowed her head, "I knew you would say something like that."

"Now explain…" he said gently.

"Okay. Well, this is actually our first year here. We moved here about a month and a half ago. It was almost five years since you…well, you know…and I just couldn't take it anymore. Don't get me wrong, I loved the job and everyone there, but I just couldn't stay in the city anymore. So, about a month after putting in my twenty, I retired and came down here. The boys didn't seem to mind. Jake hadn't been the same and Luke really couldn't careless. He hadn't started school and the only real friend he had was moving too. Jake was going to start a new school anyway, so we looked at houses online in Kansas, Ohio and Wisconsin, before picking this one. I wasn't originally going to be a cop again, but after about two weeks, I couldn't see myself doing anything else. I went and talked to the Sergeant doing all the hiring and asked for a job. I told him about NY and he called Cragen and they had just gotten an opening in the newly formed SVU here and said that my experience would be a great help. I guess that's about it. I mean, I put the boys in school and you know the rest."

Elliot sat silent for a moment, "Well, I'm glad that you chose St. Louis and not some town in the middle of Kansas."

Olivia smiled, "Me too." She put her hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. When she put her lips on his, his mouth immediately opened and allowed her access. Before they knew what was happening, Elliot had laid her down on the couch and was hovering over her. Olivia ran her hands up and down his back while he worshipped her neck with his soft and gentle lips.

Olivia put her hand on his chest and looked in his eyes, "Not here. Let's go upstairs."

Elliot nodded and got off the couch. He took her hand and helped her up; he then followed her up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, clothes were flying off in all directions.

Some two hours later Elliot collapsed beside Olivia. Both were panting and trying to catch their breath.

Elliot turned his head to Olivia, "That…that was…wow."

"I know. I have waited five years for that. You have no idea," Olivia said back.

"I think I have some idea, actually."

Olivia giggled, "Oh yeah."

Elliot put his arm around her and brought her closer to his side. Olivia immediately cuddled into his side, loving the feel of being back in his arms. Elliot kissed the top of her head and settled into the bed a little more. Olivia pulled the sheets and comforter up around them and started to drift off to sleep.

"Can you stay tonight?" she asked sleepily, "I know you have to be at school in the morning, but can you stay?"

Elliot smiled, "Yes, I can stay. I never got out of the habit of leaving clothes in the trunk of my car. I have a change of clothes. Plus there is no where else I would rather be right now, then right here with you and the boys."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you. I love you El." She just couldn't bring herself to call him Brad.

Elliot chuckled slightly at the name she used, "I love you too Liv. Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

After about ten minutes, both were happily sleeping in the arms of the other.

Olivia's alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning. She hit the retched device to silence it and turned to see Elliot laying beside her just looking at her. She felt her cheeks heat up, "What?"

"Nothing," he responded, "I was just thinking that you are just as beautiful if not more beautiful than I remember."

Olivia smiled, "You don't need to compliment, you already got me in bed," she teased.

Elliot laughed and rolled so he was on top of her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and looked in her eyes, "Get up! I am going to go out to my car and get my clothes, you need to get in the shower so we can get the boys up, fed and to school."

Olivia smiled, "Okay."

Elliot rolled out of the bed, grabbed his jeans off the floor and put them on. He then preceded to leave the house and grab his duffle bag from the trunk of the car and come back in the house. He heard the shower going and decided to surprise Olivia. He quietly came back into the bedroom, shut the door and walked into the bathroom. He took his jeans back off and stepped into the shower. His arms immediately found their way around her waist from behind and he kissed the back of her neck.

"What are you doing in here?" Olivia asked.

"I just thought that if we took a shower at the same time, it would save time in the long run," he smirked.

"Oh, is that what you thought?" he nodded, "Well, then I guess you are pretty smart then, huh?"

Elliot chuckled and captured her lips with his.

After their shower, they both got dressed and got the boys out of bed. Elliot went down into the kitchen and made breakfast while Olivia made sure the boys were actually getting up.

Fifteen minutes before they had to leave, everyone was just finishing up breakfast. Olivia turned to Elliot, "Do you think you could take Luke with you? I mean it would save time and me a trip. You are going there anyway."

Elliot nodded, "That's a good idea," he turned to Luke, "what do you think buddy?"

Luke smiled, "Yay!" his face then fell, "Am I still going to be in your class even though you are my daddy?"

"Yes, you can still be in my class, but when we are at school you have to call me Mr. Jones. Okay?"

Luke thought for am minute and nodded, "Okay. But why isn't your last name Stabler? You're my daddy, so why isn't it the same as mine?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Well, buddy, remember how I had to pretend to be dead because some mean men were looking for me?" Luke nodded, "Well, I have to have a different name so they can't find me. But right here," he pointed to his heart, "my last name is Stabler. Plus, why would I want to forget such a cool name like Elliot Jacob Stabler? It is the coolest name ever! Don't you think Jake?"

Jake smiled, "Yeah!! It is the greatest name!"

Olivia smiled at her family, "Well, everyone it is time to go. Jake get your stuff and get in the car. Luke get your stuff and go with your dad."

Both boys got up from the table and went to get their things. Olivia looked at Elliot and gave him a kiss.

"I love you El."

"I love you too Liv, but you can't call me El in public, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but I just don't like that I have to call you Brad. You just aren't a Brad."

"I know, but it will be okay. I promise. Whenever we are alone, I can be El. I love it when you call me that."

Olivia smiled, "And I love it when you call me Liv. Now get your sexy ass up and get out, it is time to go. You don't want to be late, and if you are late then Luke is late, and that is not good."

"Okay, okay." Elliot and Olivia made their way to the door and to their respective cars. With one last exchange of 'I love you' the couple set off for their days of work.


	21. Meredith

**Disclaimer: Mail's HERE!! . . . Darn it!! They didn't come…Pouts**

**A/N: So I guess I just felt like writing this weekend…hope everyone is still enjoying this fic. Make sure to tell me if you aren't. And I will stop and try to come up with some else…I am so excited, I have more reviews for this story than all of my other stories combined!!!**

Meredith

Elliot made sure that Luke got strapped in the backseat of his car and went around to the driver's door. He started the car and drove toward the school.

"Daddy," a little voice came from the back seat.

Elliot smiled, he still couldn't believe that he had his kids back, "Luke."

"Why can't I call you daddy at school?"

"Well, Luke, you can't call me daddy at school because at school I am your teacher and they think I don't have any kids. I had to tell them that because I am pretending, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so let's do this. I'll pretend to be Mr. Jones and you pretend that you are Lucas Stabler and your dad is in Heaven, just like before you knew I was your daddy. Is that okay?"

Luke thought for a second, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. But after school you can come with me and not go to afterschool, okay?"

Luke smiled, "Yay!"

Elliot chuckled. They pulled into the parking lot of the school and Elliot exited the car. He went to the other side of the car and got Luke out. They walked up to the school and went toward Elliot's classroom.

Elliot groaned as he saw Meredith Edwards waiting for him outside his classroom. He turned to Luke, "Hey Luke," Luke looked up at him, "Why don't you go ahead inside the class? I'm going to talk to Ms Edwards for a minute. Okay?"

Luke looked up at Elliot, "Okay Mr. Jones," Elliot smiled; he was proud that Luke remembered what he had told him. He watched as Luke went inside the classroom and immediately went to his chair to draw. Elliot looked back to Meredith.

"What? Why are you waiting for me?"

"Well, good morning to you too."

"Sorry, good morning. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you said something came up but I just wanted to see for myself."

"I'm fine. I need to get to my class now."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to make it up and go out with me tonight."

"I can't sorry. I told you last night that it wasn't going to work. How many times do I have to tell you that before you listen to me?"

"I just don't see why you think it wouldn't work because we haven't even been out yet. You stand me up one night and all of a sudden you don't want to go out anymore. Give me a good reason."

"Look, I can't tell you why I can't go out with you. Just trust me. I know that it took me a while at first to even agree to this, but after I did, something happened and I won't be able to go out anymore. Or at all."

"Is there someone else?" Elliot didn't answer, he just looked inside his class to make sure Luke was still okay. "Well, I guess your silence answers that. And another thing, why were you with the Stabler child this morning?"

Elliot shrugged, "I saw his mom outside and offered to bring him in for her."

Meredith looked at him with a questioning gaze. She huffed and turned to walk toward her classroom. Elliot rolled his eyes at her back and walked in the class.

"Hey buddy, whatcha up to?"

Luke looked up, "I am drawing mommy a picture. Look!"

Elliot walked up behind his son and looked at the picture in front of him. It was of four people. Two were significantly larger than the others, so he assumed that it was Olivia, Luke, Jake and himself. "That is a very nice picture son. Why don't we put it on my desk so it doesn't get ruined before you go home?"

"Okay, daddy. Sorry, I mean Mr. Jones," Luke looked up at him like he was in trouble.

"It's okay Luke, as long as you don't call me daddy in front of other kids or teachers. When we are alone, like right now, you can call me daddy."

Luke smiled, "Okay!"

After school let out Luke stayed in Elliot's classroom until he was done with some preparation for tomorrow. Before they could leave Meredith made herself known again. Elliot saw her come in and rolled his eyes.

Luke was getting his coat from his cubby and turned around, "I'm ready to g-" he stopped when he saw Meredith. "I'm ready to go Mr. Jones."

Elliot nodded. He was so relieved that Luke saw Meredith before he had time to incriminate either of them, "Okay Luke, why don't you give me like ten minutes," he pulled a candy bar from his desk and handed it and a juice to Luke, "Why don't you go over there and have a snack. When I am done talking to Ms Edwards I'll take you home."

"Okay! Thank You!!" Luke hurried off to the other side of the room and unwrapped his candy and opened his juice.

Elliot sighed and turned to Meredith, "What?"

Meredith gave him a glare, "It's two hours after school let out, why is the Stabler child still here?"

"He has a name. It's Luke, if you care, and he is still here because I am taking him home, is that a problem?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Well, now for the real reason I came here, I wanted to give you chance to take back what you said earlier and I'll forget all about it. Then we can go out to dinner and a movie and see where things go," she raised her eye brow seductively at him.

Elliot sighed again, "I have already told you no. Plus, I have plans tonight. I am having some friends over for dinner. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Meredith huffed again, "I will get to you _Brad_, and you will go out with me at some point. I don't give up that easily. See you around…" she turned and left the classroom.

Elliot shook his head, "Luke, buddy, you ready?"

Luke nodded and threw his trash away. He looked up to Elliot, "Daddy, I don't like her."

Elliot smiled, "Its okay son, I don't really like her either. So are you ready? I called your mother and you guys are coming to my house for dinner. Is that cool?"

Luke's eyes lit up, "Yay!!"

Elliot took Luke's hand and they walked out of the school. What they didn't notice it that Meredith Edwards had been standing outside the door the whole time.

'_Daddy? I thought he didn't have kids…' _she thought to herself,_ 'I'll just have to find out for myself.'_

She left the school, got in her car and followed Brad and Luke to Brad's apartment.

She sat outside the apartment for an hour before a woman who looked to about Brad's age came strolling up with another boy who looked to be about twelve. They rang the buzzer and went up. Meredith wasn't sure they were actually going to Brad's until she saw them through the window of his apartment.

Brad leaned over and kissed her for a few seconds, then picked up the boy into a hug and kissed the side of his head.

'_No one else, huh? We'll have to see about that,'_ she thought, _'Maybe I'll make a surprise visit to the lovely couple.'_


	22. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…but, here's to hoping!!**

**A/N: Did you like that last chapter? Some credit for this chapter goes to Rach for her ideas on what should happen…Thanks girl!!!**

Confrontation

Elliot was playing with Luke on the floor of his living room when the buzzer rang. He got up and went to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me. Let us in"

Elliot hit the button to unlock the door. He opened the door to his apartment and waited for Olivia to come off the elevator. Elliot smiled when he saw Jake run off the elevator and into his arms. Elliot backed up into the apartment to allow Olivia to enter.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Daddy! I missed you today."

Elliot kissed the side of Jake's head, "I missed you too. Hey, why don't you go in the living room and play with Luke?"

"Okay"

Elliot put Jake down and he ran into the next room. Elliot turned to Olivia. Elliot grabbed her bye the waist and brought her against him.

"Hey Liv," he smiled into her hair.

"Hey El, how was school?"

He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, "It was great. Luke was great and even remembered to call me Mr. Jones when one of the other teachers surprised us."

"That's good," she returned the kiss. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking that I would make you guys my special chicken fettuccini. How's that sound?"

"Umm…that sounds great. I have definitely missed that."

Elliot grinned, "I know, I am the only one who can make it right. Don't even try to go to an Italian restaurant, they just don't know the secret."

Olivia gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Don't get ahead of yourself now. I said I missed it, I didn't say it was the best," she teased.

Elliot stuck out his bottom lip and pretended to pout, "But Liv…I thought you said it was the best. Well, if you don't think so, then I can just order us a pizza."

Olivia laughed, "I was just kidding, love. Yours is definitely the best."

"That's what I thought," he smirked and gave her another kiss.

Outside the apartment building, Meredith was still sitting in her car watching through the window. Brad's apartment was on the second floor and she could see right into from where she was parked. She saw Brad walk into the kitchen and knew that if she wanted to see what was up she should go now.

She exited her car and walked to the front of the building. She got there as soon as another tenant was leaving so she didn't have to buzz his apartment. _'Couldn't have planned that better myself,'_ she thought. She went to the elevator and hit the button for the second floor.

When she got to his door she heard children laughing and a woman tell them to calm down a little. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Liv?"

"Yeah"

"Can you get the door? I wasn't expecting anyone but you guys, so I have no clue who it could be."

"Okay," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door. When she opened the door she was face to face with a green eyed, blonde.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"Is Brad here?" the mysterious woman asked in return.

"Uh yeah, but he's busy. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can get out of Brad's apartment and leave my man alone!"

'_Your man? Who do you think you are?'_ Olivia thought. She stayed silent and stoic in her position in the doorway.

The woman looked at her again, "I said, GET OUT OF HIS APARTMENT!"

By this time Luke, Jake and Elliot had come to see what was going on.

Jake looked at Luke and whispered, "Who is that? And why is she yelling at mom?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't know, but she is really weird."

Jake nodded and went back to watching the interaction at the door.

Elliot came to see who was at the door and froze.

Meredith caught sight of Brad and pushed past Olivia and into the apartment, "Brad! What the hell? I thought you said there was no one else!" She looked around and noticed the boys standing in the doorway to the living room, "And what the hell is your student doing in your apartment? I know you don't have kids and I heard him call you daddy earlier when you thought I was gone. You want to explain that?"

Elliot looked at Meredith, "Meredith, I don't have to explain anything to you. I don't even know why you are here. You asked if we could go out and I told you 'NO.' So what I do in my personal time is none of your business!" he raged.

Olivia looked at the two and then to her two boys, "Jake, Luke, why don't you guys go play in Brad's room? He has a TV in there. Put on some cartoons. We will come get you when dinner is ready."

Jake and Luke nodded and backed out of the room. The three adults stayed silent until they heard the door to Elliot's room close.

Meredith turned back to Elliot and Olivia, "Brad, who is this slut and what is she doing here? Is this why you cancelled yesterday? It took you five years to say yes and then you cancel because 'something came up?' Is this what came up? This bitch and her two bastard kids?"

Olivia opened her mouth to argue, but Elliot cut in, "Don't you dare call her that again. And don't you DARE talk about those kids that way. And to answer your question, yes she is what came up yesterday for me to cancel. I think now that ever agreeing to go out to dinner with you was a mistake. I should have kept waiting!"

Meredith's eyes went wide, "No! I do NOT except that. You are my man and I don't care if this hussy is good in bed or not, you belong to me and that is that!"

With that Olivia broke, "I don't know who you think you are, or why you think he belongs to you, but let me tell you something. You will not talk about my kids the way you did and if you so much as utter another bad thing about me or them, you will be sorry."

Elliot looked on quite proud, "Two things, first: I belong to no one! Second: If you ever come back here uninvited, which will be never, so if you ever come back here at all, I will have Olivia arrest you. So, Meredith, get out of my apartment!" As he said this, he walked over the Olivia and put his arm around her waist.

Meredith scowled when Brad embraced this other woman. She glared at him. All of a sudden she had a mischievous grin on her face, "Well, I could leave, but then I would have to go to the school board and the Principal and tell him how you lied to get your job. For all he knows, you could be a convicted felon and running from the cops. You lied about having kids, I know that at least one of those kids is yours, so I am going to guess the other is too, so what else did you lie about?"

"I lied about nothing to get that job. And, I don't have to justify my actions to you. You know nothing about me, so don't even presume to know. Now, get out of my house! I don't care what you tell anyone, I have explanations for everything, but you don't need to hear them, so once again I say, LEAVE!" Elliot leaned over and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "Hun, can you go get the boys? The food is done, it is just staying warm."

Olivia returned the kiss, but gave him his on the lips, "Sure honey." Olivia turned and left the room.

Elliot turned back to Meredith, "Why haven't you left yet? If you don't leave in the next 10 seconds, then Detective Stabler in there will have no choice but to arrest you for trespassing."

Meredith glared at him, turned toward the door and stomped out.

Elliot turned after he closed and locked the door and saw Olivia and the boys come into the room, "I am so sorry you guys had to see that. I never intended for her to come over here or for her even to believe I somehow owed her dinner. I am so sorry."

Olivia smiled and came up to him, "Its okay honey. Let's eat," she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Elliot returned the kiss, "Let's eat."

The four sat at the dinner table and talked about their days at school and work. The incident with Meredith all but forgotten.

Olivia sat back and watched as her sons got to know their father better with each passing moment. Olivia thought she would never see this day. She looked forward to what the future was going to bring and just hoped that whatever came up would just bring her family closer together.

**That is the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it!! Don't worry, there will be a sequel…just be patient. I'm not sure what it is going to be called yet, but it is coming. It might be a week or so, but don't give up on me.**


End file.
